PROMISE FOR ANYTHING
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Tak ada benang apapun yang menyatukan kita. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bersama? Semuanya terlalu mustahil. Aku ingin percaya pada takdirnya. Tapi semakin aku percaya. Takdir itu semakin membuat renggang takdir kita. RnR plisss Minna! Discontinue!
1. PROLOG

**Entah kenapa saya jadi suka fic yg ini...**

**jadi saya mau buat sekuelnya... ini udah dalam tahap pengerjaan...**

**jadi moga aja gak bakal lama... hehehehe...**

**sekuel dari Promise Me Forgive Me...**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, MISSTYPO, ABAL...**

.

.

.

Tak ada benang apapun yang menyatukan kita. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bersama? Semuanya terlalu mustahil.

Aku ingin percaya pada takdirnya. Tapi semakin aku percaya. Takdir itu semakin membuat renggang takdir kita. Apa yang bisa kulakukan selain berharap. Aku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi indah. Namun nyatanya tetap aku inginkan ini jadi Kenyataan.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Oh Rukia-chan! Kau datang juga yaa? Tunggu sebentar lagi ya… konsernya akan segera selesai…" ujar Kyouraku sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya dan melambai pada Rukia yang baru memasuki ruang tata rias artis kekasihnya.

Ya… Rukia datang kegedung ini setelah tahu kekasihnya, Kurosaki Ichigo mengadakan konser menyanyinya dikota ini lagi. Sebelumnya, Rukia dan Ichigo hampir tak pernah bertemu selama 4 bulan karena Ichigo sedang mempersiapkan album baru di Jepang. Mereka hanya menelpon satu sama lain. Dan Ichigo tak pernah lupa mengabsen kekasihnya itu.

Setelah banyak melalui rintangan yang cukup sulit dalam hubungan mereka, Rukia akhirnya bisa bersama-sama dengan Ichigo kembali. Meskipun, Rukia tahu, resiko menjadi pacar seorang super star tak akan semudah itu.

Meskipun seperti itu, Rukia sudah siap menjalaninya. Lagipula… dia tak keberatan akan hal itu. Asal masih bisa bertemu, itu bukan masalah bagi Rukia. Tapi… memang masalah bagi Ichigo. Ichigo terus merengek kesal karena tak bisa bertemu setiap waktu. Apalagi setiap ada apa-apa, Ichigo terus merasa khawatir pada Rukia. Karena kemungkinan Rukia takut malam sebenarnya masih ada. Tapi Ichigo tahu, Rukia sudah sedikit lebih berani dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri sekarang ini.

Bicara tentang berani, Rukia harus berani sekarang ini karena sepupunya, Senna, gadis cantik berambut ungu itu sekarang sedang menyelesaikan proyek Hollywoodnya. Sudah hampir 6 bulan Senna berada di Hollywood bersama managernya, tante Rangiku. Awalnya Senna ingin mengajak Rukia, tapi, Yoruichi segera melarangnya. Yoruichi tak ingin lagi Rukia pergi jauh. Karena banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Walaupun sebenarnya Rukia ingin pergi, tapi Rukia lebih menuruti keinginan tantenya, apalagi… Ichigo juga tak menginginkan itu. Susah kalau sampai Rukia ada di Hollywood dan Ichigo ada di Jepang. Meskipun penyanyi dan actor serba bisa itu melakukan apa saja, tapi tetap saja Hollywood merupakan hal yang mustahil.

Rukia duduk dimeja rias Ichigo. Memperhatikan dirinya didepan cermin.

Untuk Ichigo sendiri dia punya ruang rias tersendiri. Kadang-kadang penyanyi satu ini cukup cerewet untuk urusan pribadinya. Makanya ruang riaspun harus sendirian.

Kalung pemberian Ichigo lalu masih melekat erat dileher Rukia. Tak pernah dilepas barang sedetikpun. Kalung berdesain matahari dengan sebuah berlian kecil ditengahnya itu memang hanya ada satu-satunya. Rukia akui, selama ada ini, kerinduannya seakan tersampaikan pada kekasihnya itu.

Rukia terlonjak kaget ketika pintu ruang rias itu dibuka oleh seseorang.

Rukia langsung memutar badannya kebelakang dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut orange yang tampak kelelahan itu.

" Konsernya sudah selesai?" tanya Rukia.

" Yah… lebih ribut dari biasanya. Kapan kau datang?" tanya Ichigo balik.

" Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu… kau capek ya?"

Ichigo menghempaskan dirinya kesofa cokelat besar didekat meja riasnya itu. Lalu bersandar disandaran sofa itu sambil menaruh lengannya didahinya. Rukia langsung mendekat kearah kekasihnya itu. Mengusap keringat Ichigo yang banjir. Sepertinya Ichigo pamer keahlian dance-nya lagi. Rambut Ichigo memang lebih panjang dari biasanya. Dan Rukia tak bisa bohong bahwa memang kekasihnya satu ini lebih tampan dengan rambut panjangnya itu.

Dengan gerak cepat, Ichigo mengubah posisinya dengan tiduran dipangkuan Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah tak karuan menyaksikan kelakuan aneh actor ini. Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

" Hei… kau bisa pulang keapartemenmu kalau kau capek kan? Kalau dilihat orang gimana?" kata Rukia panik.

" Memang kenapa? Kan kau pacarku? Aku capek sekali. Setelah datang kemarin belum istirahat penuh karena memikirkan konser ini. Dan baru hari ini aku bertemu denganmu setelah 4 bulan. Apa kau tidak merindukan aku?" keluh Ichigo. Kalau pria ini sudah bertemu Rukia, hanya keluhan yang bisa dia sampaikan. Tak ada yang lainnya. Dan Rukia juga mengerti itu. Sebenarnya, Rukia pun ingin mengeluh. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengeluh dengan profesi kekasihnya? Bukankah itu makin memberatkan hubungan jarak jauh ini? Rukia menarik nafas panjang.

" Huh… siapa bilang aku tidak merindukanmu? Aku merindukanmu… tapi… pekerjaanmu kan lebih penting? Masa aku harus begitu egois menyuruhmu memilih aku daripada pekerjaanmu? Itukan tidak adil…"

Ichigo menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya diposisi tiduran itu. Rukia memang tak pernah meminta Ichigo untuk melepaskan pekerjaannya satu ini. Rukia juga tak pernah mengeluh tentang pertemuan mereka yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan beberapa bulan sekali. Itupun kalau Ichigo yang sedang senggang. Dan Rukia, tentu saja tak bisa menemui Ichigo, karena harus menemani tantenya disini. Hubungan mereka memang berat.

" Maaf ya… aku terlalu egois…" bisik Ichigo.

" Nggak papa… jangan pikirkan…" ujar Rukia sambil mengusap puncak kepala kekasihnya.

Keadaan seperti inilah yang mereka selalu nikmati. Karena keadaan seperti ini memang jarang ada.

" Ichigo! Kenapa kau langsung pergi? Kau tahukan ada konferensi—" suara Kyouraku membuyarkan imajinasi mereka. Ichigo langsung terbangun dan duduk dengan kesalnya disebelah Rukia sambil memijat kepalanya yang memang sudah pusing daritadi itu.

" Oh… aku tak tahu… hahaha… maafkan aku. Tapi setidaknya kau jangan langsung kabur begitu saja tahu! Media kan sedang mencarimu… bagaimana kalau mereka bilang kau sombong atau apalah itu…" rutuk managernya.

" Tapi kan aku baru saja bertemu dengan Rukia! Tidak bisa hari lain saja ya?" rengek Ichigo.

" Kenapa kau merengek begitu? Kan memang jadwalnya begitu. Makanya jangan mengubah jadwal seenakmu. Kan aku yang kelabakan mencarimu…" jawab managernya lagi.

Ichigo mendengus kesal. Lalu menghela nafas berat. Sangat berat.

" Ichigo… Kak Kyouraku benar. Kau harusnya menyelesaikan tugasmu… aku tak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu…" ujar Rukia.

Ichigo melirik sebentar kearah Rukia yang kelihatannya tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Ichigo tahu. Rukia pun tahu. Mereka masih ingin bertemu satu sama lainnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi tuntutan pekerjaan seolah berteriak menghalangi itu.

" Baiklah… aku pergi sebentar ya… kau tunggu saja… hanya sebentar…" ujar Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk paham dan memperhatikan Ichigo yang menghilang dari pintu ruang rias itu.

" Hanya sebentar saja ya Rukia-chan… maaf aku egois…" kata Kyouraku.

" Tidak kok… bukan apa-apa. Lagipula kan… itu memang pekerjaan Ichigo…"

" Kau tahu Rukia? Kadang aku senang kau yang bisa mengendalikan Ichigo. Karena terkadang Ichigo suka keras kepala dan tak mau menurutiku… terimakasih sudah membantuku selama ini…" ujar Kyouraku.

Wajah Rukia memerah dikatakan seperti itu.

Ketika Kyouraku sudah keluar dari ruang rias itu, Kyouraku menghela nafas berat.

" Hubungan kalian memang berat sekali," bisik Kyouraku.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Ichigo sebenarnya masih ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Rukia. Tapi hari sudah hampir larut. Dan Ichigo tahu, Rukia tak bisa pulang terlalu larut.

Makanya setelah sampai didepan rumah Rukia, Ichigo menatap lekat mata violet itu. Meski malam begini, masih bisa bersinar begitu cantik.

" Kau harus istirahat…" nasihat Rukia.

" Untuk apa istirahat? Kan ada kau…" kata Ichigo.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia bingung.

" Hhh… aku sudah bilang pada kak Kyouraku… bahwa aku… akan mengosongkan satu minggu jadwalku. Mungkin disela-sela itu aku masih harus rekaman juga. Tapi aku akan memanfaatkan waktu satu minggu itu denganmu. Bagaimana?"

Rukia sebenarnya senang ada waktu satu minggu bersama Ichigo. Walaupun Rukia ingin bisa lebih dari 1 minggu tetap tak akan bisa. Kalaupun bisa… itu pasti akan mengganggu Ichigo.

" Wah… pasti akan menyenangkan yaa…" kata Rukia dengan mimik senangnya.

Ichigo diam memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

" Maaf… aku hanya bisa satu minggu. Harusnya bisa lebih—"

" Ichigo bicara apa? Satu minggu sudah sangat lama. Kita bisa menghabiskan seminggu bersama kan? Aku senang kok…" potong Rukia.

" Kau tahu? Kau itu terlalu pengertian Rukia…" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Rukia. Rukia tak sempat berpikir apapun. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Hanya butuh beberapa detik lagi dan…

" UEEHEEM!"

Ichigo menghentikan aksinya ketika mendengar suara itu. Apa tantenya Rukia?

" Malam-malam begini jangan melakukan adegan mesum didepan rumah orang dong…" sindirnya sadis.

" Senna?" ujar Rukia girang.

" Hai Ichigo! Hai Rukia!" sahut Senna semangat.

" Kau mengganggu saja…" rutuk Ichigo kesal.

Senna keluar dari pagar rumahnya dan langsung mendekati pasangan itu. Senna merangkul Rukia dengan senangnya. Seakan mereka tak bertemu sekian abad.

Setelah adegan rangkulan itu Senna langsung beralih kearah Ichigo dan mengacak rambut panjang Ichigo itu. Meski tak bisa dikatakan panjang sih…

" Apa maksudmu bilang begitu? Kan aku yang punya andil dalam menjodohkan kalian? Kau gak menghargai jasaku ini ya?" rutuk Senna balik.

" Aku akan lebih menghargainya kalau kau tak mengganggu tadi itu…" kata Ichigo sebal.

" Ahh~ sudahlah… kan aku baru saja pulang… aku kan juga kangen dengan sepupuku. Bukan kau saja tahu!"

" Tapi aku sudah tak bertemu 4 bulan…" kata Ichigo.

" Aku 6 bulan! Jangan egois begitu dong…"

" Aduh… sudah kalian ini…" potong Rukia.

" Baiklah aku mengalah… aku akan menjemputmu besok… selamat malam Rukia…" kata Ichigo sambil mengelus rambut Rukia.

" Padaku tidak?" sela Senna.

" Baiklah… selamat malam Senna-chan! Kau puas?" ejek Ichigo.

" Selamat malam Ichigo…" balas Senna.

Dan akhirnya mobil sedan semi sport berwarna putih itu menghilang dari lorong rumah Rukia. Walaupun Rukia tak tahu, Ichigo masih memperhatikan gadisnya itu dari balik kaca spion. Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

" Naah! Kau mau dengar ceritaku? Aku bertemu banyak artis loh… ada Brad Pitt, Ashton Kucher, Jhonny Depp, ehm… oh ya! Leonardo Dicaprio itu memang lebih tampan aslinya yaa…"

Dan perbincangan Senna Rukia dengarkan sambil masih kedalam rumah mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang didalam mobil hitam sedang mengawasi mereka.

" Sudah ditemukan,"

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Entah kenapa, Rukia merasa ada dalam sebuah dunia gelap yang kosong. Sangat kosong. Tak ada apapun disana melainkan kegelapan.

Entah kenapa sangat gelap.

Lalu perlahan bayangan ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuannya terlintas disana. Rukia berkali-kali memanggil mereka. Memanggilnya walaupun mungkin tak terdengar. Sampai akhirnya… mereka menghilang.

Dan kemudian Rukia dibawa kembali pada masa 12 tahun yang lalu. Masa mengerikan itu. Kembali terjadi. Seperti sebuah adegan flashback yang sama sekali tak pernah Rukia ingin ingat kembali. Rukia berkali-kali menahan sesak nafas karena pembantaian mengerikan kembali terjadi.

Rukia memanggil keluarganya untuk kembali… tapi kemudian… bayangan ayah Ichigo datang. Bayangan pembunuh itu datang padanya dan bersiap menembakan sebuah senapan kearah Rukia.

Rukia terdiam. Kenapa dia bisa membayangkan mimpi seperti ini. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi ayah Ichigo akan menembakkannya dan…

" JANGAN!"

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan. Kenangan menyebalkan. Rukia hampir menangis mengingat mimpia aneh itu.

" Rukia? Ada apa? Ini masih jam 2 pagi kan?" ujar Senna sambil mengucek matanya. Lalu Senna memperhatikan keadaan sepupunya yang pucat pasi itu.

" Kau mimpi buruk?" ujar Senna lagi. Rukia mengangguk sekali. Lalu menunduk dalam-dalam.

" Tenang saja Rukia. Itu hanya mimpi kan? Jangan takut lagi… ayo tidur… aku akan menemanimu…" kata Senna.

Senna beringsut memeluk sepupunya yang tampak ketakutan itu. Meskipun Senna tak tahu mimpi apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh Rukia ini. Yang pasti bukan mimpi yang baik. Wajahnya sampai pucat seperti itu.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" Senna masih tidur? Aduh gadis satu itu…" rutuk Yoruichi.

" Biarkan saja… dia kan baru pulang kemarin. Pasti capek…" sela suaminya.

" Yayaya… memang capek kalau terbang sejauh itu… Rukia? Kau kenapa? Pucat sekali hari ini…" ujar tantenya.

" Oh? Nggak kok Bu…" Rukia memaksakan senyumnya pada tantenya itu.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bilang kalau setelah mimpi buruk itu dia tak bisa tidur lagi?

Padahal setelah mendengar cerita Senna sampai jam 11 malam, Rukia tidur dan langsung dapat mimpi aneh itu.

Bahkan sampai bermimpi tentang ayahnya Ichigo. Kalau Ichigo tahu, dia bakal lebih merasa bersalah pada Rukia. Dan jujur saja. Masa itu sudah lewat. Kalau sampai terulang lagi, entah apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Masalah yang seharusnya dia lupakan secepat mungkin. Rukia tak ingin merusak masa-masa bahagia ini hanya karena masa lalunya yang begitu menyedihkan itu.

Ponsel Rukia bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk kesana. Tentu saja itu dari Ichigo yang memintanya datang kestudio rekaman yang satu gedung dengan kantor agensinya itu. Rukia bergegas menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu pamit pada tantenya.

" Loh? Gak nunggu Senna? Dia bilang juga ada urusan sama agensi Ichigo loh… bareng Senna aja Rukia… lagipula inikan masih pagi…" ujar Yoruichi.

" Senna kan masih capek? Biarkan saja Bu… Senna seharusnya tidur lebih dari ini. Penerbangan kemarin pasti membuat pinggangnya nyaris putus… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Bu…" sahut Rukia sambil setengah berlari menuju pagar rumahnya. Bukan hal aneh Yoruichi tahu bahwa Rukia dan Ichigo sekarang ini sudah menjalin hubungan yang serius. Sudah seharusnya mereka seperti itu. Lagipula… Yoruichi juga mengerti. Karena ada satu lagi rahasia yang tidak diketahui Rukia perihal pernikahan kedua orangtuanya itu. Dan Yoruichi hanya bisa menutupnya dan menghapusnya agar Rukia tak perlu tahu. Bahwa kenyataan terpahit sebenarnya belum sampai disini. Yang Rukia ketahui hanya sebagian kecilnya saja.

Dan selebihnya… masih tertutup rapat karena masa lalu. Yoruichi hanya berharap kebahagiaan harus segera menghampiri anak malang itu. Dan Yoruichi berharap pria itu—Ichigo bisa membahagiakan anak istimewa itu.

Jangan sampai mengulang kisah yang sama seperti kedua orangtuanya yang akhirnya berakhir tragis.

Setelah Yoruichi masuk lagi-lagi ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang melewati rumahnya. Seakan mengawasi tiap detik aktivitas dirumah itu.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

TBC...

hehehehe... review. yaaaa... hehehehehe


	2. WRONG DESTINY

**saya sungguh tidak menyangka masih ada senpai baik hati yang mau ngereview fic gaje ini...**

**ok deh... gak bakalan banyak cincongan...**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE**

.

.

.

Rukia terus melirik jam tangannya. Sepertinya dia telat 5 menit. Sebenarnya Ichigo benci ketika Rukia terlambat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bus terkadang suka macet ditengah jalan dan membuatnya harus menunggu sekian lama.

Sepertinya Ichigo akan memarahinya kali ini. Sudah jarang bertemu dia malah terlambat pula. Kenapa pula Rukia bisa terlambat?

Setelah sampai dikantor agensi Ichigo, Rukia berlari sekencangnya menuju lantai 3. Tempat Ichigo akan memulai rekamannya. Ichigo sengaja mengadakan rekamannya disini bukannya Jepang agar bisa bertemu Rukia dengan lebih mudah. Kebetulan produser label rekaman kali ini memang orang Jepang yang sedang membuka saham bisnis rekamannya disini. Jadi Ichigo langsung mengambil kesempatan langka ini, meskipun sebenarnya, dia tak perlu rekaman dengan perusahaan label baru yang masih amatir. Tapi prospek label kali ini lebih bagus kedepannya. Lagipula, Kyouraku juga tak masalah dengan keinginan Ichigo.

Kyouraku suka negara tropis. Saatnya menghabiskan waktu kencan dengan wanita cantik berkulit tropis yang menggoda itu.

Karena saking semangatnya Rukia berlari, dia sampai menubruk seorang pria didepan pintu lift itu. Akibat tingkah Rukia, semua dokumen pria itu akhirnya berhamburan kesana kesini. Rukia segera meminta maaf dan langsung membantu pria itu memungut semua dokumennya. Padahal dia dikejar waktu tapi malah ada kejadian begini… bagaimana coba?

Rukia mencoba memungut semua kertas itu satu persatu. Dan akhirnya ada satu yang hampir melayang keluar jendela kantor itu. Rukia berlari dan berjinjit untuk mengambilnya yang rupanya masih menyangkut disela jendela. Ketika Rukia berjinjit sedikit lebih tinggi, kertasnya dapat, tapi malangnya dia malah tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya hingga…

" WUUAAA!" jerit Rukia.

" Hei!"

Rukia mendengar suara pria itu. Hingga beberapa detik Rukia tak menyadari apa yang terjadi karena Rukia menutup matanya. Sampai akhirnya, Rukia bisa merasakan deru nafas yang menggelitik lehernya. Orang itu begitu dekat. Berdiri dibelakangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Jantung Rukia mau lepas. Mendadak beberapa saat yang lalu Rukia nyaris terjatuh dari jendela beranda dari lantai 3 itu.

" Kenapa begitu ceroboh?" bisik orang itu lagi.

Wajah Rukia memerah bukan main. Dengan susah payah Rukia menelan ludahnya sendiri dan mencoba bernafas sebisa mungkin. Rukia ingin berbalik, tapi orang itu belum melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Rukia. Dan itu membuat Rukia sedikit risih sampai…

TRRINGG TRRINGG TRIING…

Rukia dan orang itu sama-sama terlonjak. Sebuah panggilan masuk kedalam ponsel Rukia. Orang itu juga salah tingkah sama seperti Rukia.

" Maafkan aku… aku sedang buru-buru…" kata Rukia menunduk dan mengembalikan beberapa kertas yang berhasil Rukia pungut.

Sekilas yang Rukia lihat, dia adalah pria kantoran yang memakai jas lengkap dasinya. Kulitnya putih pucat dan berambut hitam panjang nyaris seleher. Dia itu pria kan?

Ahh~ sudahlah! Bukan saat yang tepat membicarakan hal yang kebetulan begitu!

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

" T E L A T !" teriak Ichigo dari dalam ruang rekamannya. Rukia sendiri terengah-engah lantaran berlari.

" Kenapa bisa telat 10 menit? Kan aku jadi nungguin kamu! Harusnya kau ngerti kan kalo aku pengen ketemu kamu!" celoteh Ichigo.

" Maaf… bisnya macet. Lagipula… kenapa minta aku datang melihat rekamanmu? Kan kak Kyouraku sudah cukup…"

" Mana bisa! Karena aku mau menyanyikan lagu ini padamu. Sebelum semua orang yang mendengarkan, aku ingin… kau orang pertama yang mendengar laguku…" ujar Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kentara sekali kalau Ichigo sekarang ini sedang berwajah malu.

" Heh?" hanya itulah respon Rukia.

" Kok responmu aneh begitu? Sebenarnya kau senang atau tidak?" tanya Ichigo jengkel.

" Tentu saja senang! Aku senang kok… ngomong-ngomong… apa judul albummu kali ini?" tanya Rukia.

" My Shine... itu judulnya... ngomong-ngomong itu judul yang akan dipakai dalam drama yang akan aku mainkan nanti... kau dengarkan dengan baik yaa..." ujar Ichigo sambil mempersilahkan Rukia duduk disofa ruang rekaman itu.

Diruang rekaman itu sendiri ada sebuah sofa panjang. Dan beberapa alat rekaman. Ichigo sendiri sedang masuk kedalam sebuah box diruangan itu dan hanya ada satu kaca pembatas yang menghubungkan ruangan rekaman dan ruang Ichigo. Rukia duduk dengan patuh disana mengamati kekasihnya yang bersiap menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Nada awalnya terdengar agak mendayu. Jujur saja, Rukia memang senang lagu yang agak mellow. Tapi bukan berarti Rukia cengeng.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Ichigo mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

Rukia memang senang mendengar suara Ichigo. Tapi entah kenapa kantuknya kali ini sama sekali tak bisa ditahan. Matanya begitu berat seakan ada sebuah pengait yang menempel dimatanya. Begitu berat. Setelah menguap sekali, Rukia malah memejamkan matanya. Berharap hanya sebentar. Mungkin hanya 5 detik.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Kyouraku masuk kedalam ruang rekaman itu untuk memantau artisnya yang sedang merekam suara emasnya itu.

Sesaat setelah masuk, Kyouraku langsung ketempat mesin perekam itu. Ada seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang memakai topi hitam sambil mendengar dan merekam lagunya Ichigo. Juga menyesuaikan setiap nada yang mengalun merdu itu.

Melihat semua beres, Kyouraku bermaksud duduk disofa itu. Tapi tak jadi karena melihat seorang gadis yang malah tertidur sambil duduk disana. Kepalanya menunduk dan menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

" Bagaimana? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan rekaman itu sambil membolak balik kertas ditangannya.

" Oh Schiffer-san... ya... sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Aku sudah membawakan kertas kontrak yang sudah ditandatangani oleh artisku. Kita bisa mulai produksi dramanya mulai bulan depan bukan?" ujar Kyouraku sambil mempersilahkan orang yang masuk itu duduk disofa panjang itu.

" Yah... tergantung situasi... bisa bulan depan bahkan bisa minggu depan... aku akan melihat jadwal produksi dulu..." ujar orang berpakaian rapi dan mahal itu sambil tetap mengamati semua kertas yang dia bawa. Kelihatannya orang itu adalah orang yang sangat teliti. Buktinya setiap helai kertas diteliti sampai memakan waktu 3-5 menit. Dia tak mau dapat masalah dan jangan sampai dapat masalah kalau dia sampai ceroboh begitu. Kecerobohan tak akan pernah dimaafkan. Apalagi orang dengan jas mahal dan terlihat kaku ini memang jarang melibatkan diri dengan hal-hal diluar pekerjaan. Orangnya kaku dan susah tersenyum meski hanya satu garis.

" Oh maaf Schiffer-san aku lupa membawa surat dari agensi di Jepang yang kau minta sebelumnya. Akan aku bawakan sebentar..." kata Kyouraku keluar dari tempat rekaman itu karena melupakan sesuatu. Sedangkan orang itu tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya sampai...

PLUUK..

Bahu sebelah kanannya mendadak jadi begitu terasa berat. Apa yang membuat bahunya begitu berat?

Orang berkulit pucat itu menoleh sesaat untuk menyingkirkan apa yang membuat bahunya begitu berat. Namun, tangannya terhenti mendadak menyadari bahwa yang berada disampingnya itu adalah seorang gadis.

Yang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Pria itu tersenyum menyadarinya.

Gadis yang tadi. kenapa bisa ada disini? Siapa sebenarnya...

" Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Pria berkulit pucat itu terkesiap menyadari suara sinis yang marah. Pria itu mendongak ingin tahu siapa yang berteriak dihadapannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku!" geramnya lagi. Pemuda berambut orange itu siap melayangkan satu pukulannya karena kesal pria berkulit pucat itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Pacarmu?" ulang pria berkulit pucat itu.

" Yah dia pacarku! Segera menyingkir dari sana!" bentak Ichigo lagi.

" Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya... jangan salah sangka begitu. Lagipula... dia tidur dengan begitu manis..." ujar pria itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Ichigo segera naik pitam. Ichigo menyingkirkan Rukia dari bahu pria itu lalu kemudian mencengkeram kerah kemeja pria itu.

" Apa yang kau katakan barusan!" ujar Ichigo geram.

" Ya... Schiffer-san aku sudah―astaga Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyouraku segera melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang mencengkeram kerah pria itu. Setelah melepaskannya, Kyouraku menahan lengan Ichigo. Pria itu kemudian membetulkan kemejanya yang mungkin agak kusut karena insiden itu.

" Astaga! Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan! Dia itu produser albummu tahu! Dia juga yang akan jadi produser dramamu nanti! Kenapa kau malah bersikap memalukan begitu!" bisik Kyouraku.

Ichigo diam sambil terus melotot sinis pada pria yang kelihatannya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

" Ahh~ maafkan sikap artisku ini Schiffer-san. Dia memang temperamental..." kata Kyouraku mencoba mengembalikan suasana.

" Tidak apa-apa... mungkin dia memang cepat 'panas'... baiklah Kyouraku-san... kita akan mulai rapatnya minggu depan..." ujar pria itu kemudian mengambil beberapa berkas dan meninggalkan ruangan rekaman itu yang sempat kacau karena temperamental Ichigo.

" Oh! Kak Kyouraku! Ichigo! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Oh ya? Apa kalian melihat Rukia? Anak itu meninggalkanku pagi tadi padahal aku bilang perginya barengan..." suara Senna memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

" Oh hai Senna! Kapan kau tiba?" ujar Kyouraku sambil memeluk dan melakukan salam biasa mereka. Ichigo hanya diam. Akibat emosi tak jelas tadi.

" Kemarin siang... hari ini ada janji dengan agensi... oh, Rukia tidur?" tanya Senna setelah menyadari sepupunya tertidur disofa itu. Ichigo mendekati sofa itu.

" Yah... karena hal itu, Ichigo hampir memukul orang!" sindir Kyouraku.

" Hah? Kau mau memukul orang? Kenapa?" tanya Senna tak percaya.

"Oh ya Senna... kau tahu kenapa Rukia tidur begini? Tidak biasanya dia tidur sembarangan begini..." tanya Ichigo mengabaikan pertanyaan Senna barusan.

" Mungkin mimpi semalam. Dia baru tidur jam 11 malam, kemudian terbangun jam 2 pagi... entahlah... mungkin mimpi buruk. Soal keluarganya mungkin... oh ya! Apa Kakak tahu siapa pria tampan yang baru saja keluar dari sini? Dia sangat keren!" cerocos Senna.

Ichigo tak menghiraukan Senna dan Kyouraku yang asyik bercerita itu.

Memang masalah Rukia dan dirinya sudah mereka anggap selesai. Yah... merekalah yang menganggap semua itu sudah selesai. Ichigo tak menyangka bahwa mimpi buruk masih Rukia alami. Apalagi tentang keluarganya. Ketika perasaan itu kembali muncul, Ichigo kembali tak bisa memaafkan dirinya. Meskipun dia tahu, Ichigo tak benar-benar merenggut semua milik Rukia. Tapi ayahnya...

Akankah kehidupan mereka akan berjalan normal layaknya pasangan lainnya yang berbahagia saling mencintai tanpa terikat masa lalu? Jujur saja. Karena masa lalu, hampir saja mereka berdua tak akan bertemu lagi.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Rukia mengerjap matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Mungkin efek dari tidur yang cukup lama. Apalagi Rukia tidur disiang hari. Sekelilingnya seakan berubah jadi begitu gelap. Entah kenapa kepalanya seperti dihantam oleh benda besar. Mungkin sebuah palu yang kelewat besar. Rukia memukul pelan kepalanya, kebiasaan sehabis bangun tidur kalau kepalanya mendadak pusing, lalu mengamati sekelilingnya. Rukia merasa pagi tadi dia masih ada diruangan rekaman Ichigo. Kenapa dia sudah ada disini?

Begitu sadar, ada sebuah selimut yang menutupi sebagian badannya. Rukia ada disebuah kantor. Entah kantor apa ini. Sepertinya... kantor Ichigo.

Kantor Ichigo sepi sekali. Kemana memangnya semua orang? Tak ada kak Kyouraku atau siapapun.

Ketika sibuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pintu kantor terbuka dan masuk seseorang. Seseorang dengan kepala orangenya.

Itu Ichigo. Dia membawa 2 gelas kopi dingin. Rukia tersenyum menyambutnya.

" Sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo sambil menaruh gelas kertas kopi dingin itu dan duduk disebelah Rukia. Ichigo menyodorkan segelas kopi dingin itu pada Rukia. Rukia menerimanya dengan senyum.

" Apa aku ketiduran?" tanya Rukia tak enak.

" Yah... kau ketiduran diruang rekaman tadi." jawab Ichigo.

Rukia tahu ada yang tak beres dengan Ichigo. Mendadak diam tak mengatakan apapun. Meskipun tahu ada yang tak beres, Rukia tak ingin membahasnya. Kalau sampai Rukia salah bicara itu pasti akan membuat Ichigo makin diam.

" Oh ya... kemana kak Kyouraku? Apa dia kencan lagi dengan gadis tropis?" kata Rukia. Berusaha membuat Ichigo berhenti bertingkah aneh.

" Yah... ketika kau jatuh tertidur tadi, sebenarnya Senna datang dan mencarimu. Karena kau tidur dan tak sadarkan diri, makanya Senna dan kak Kyouraku langsung makan siang bersama. Kelihatannya mereka saling merindukan. Jadi aku memindahkanmu disini dan menunggumu bangun." jelas Ichigo.

" Oh begitu... kelihatannya aku memang tukang tidur..." kata Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia. Matanya seperti sedang bertanya akan sesuatu. Rukia sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya ingin Ichigo katakan padanya.

" Rukia... apa kau... tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya.

" Menyembunyikan apa?" ulang Rukia.

" Ah... maaf... sepertinya aku kembali memikirkan hal bodoh... tidak ada... kau mau makan siang?" tanya Ichigo.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Rukia langsung mengangguk semangat. Walaupun sebenarnya Rukia tahu, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Ichigo padanya.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

Yoruichi selesai dengan urusan rumahnya. Semua anak gadisnya langsung pergi keluar begitu hari mulai siang. Sekarang dia sendirian dirumahnya setelah memasak untuknya sendiri. Dan untuk suaminya kalau tiba-tiba suaminya langsung pulang. Tapi sepertinya suami bodohnya itu pasti akan langsung melemburkan diri begitu pekerjaannya akan menumpuk. Selama ini Yoruichi sama sekali tak melarang kedua anak gadisnya itu melakukan apapun yang mereka sukai. Apalagi Yoruichi sekarang begitu senang Rukia sudah mulai agak berubah. Yang Yoruichi pikirkan sebenarnya adalah kebahagiaan Rukia. Karena biar bagaimanapun, Hisana sudah memintanya untuk merawat Rukia sampai kapanpun. Karena adiknya, Hisana sudah menitipkan anak itu padanya. Yoruichipun tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa lega sudah membantu adiknya yang malang itu.

Begitu menyelesaikan semuanya, Yoruichi terkejut dengan gedoran pintu dirumahnya.

Aneh sekali. Selama ini jarang ada yang menggedor rumahnya ditengah hari. Apalagi siang panas begini. Orang mana yang mau bertamu dirumahnya sesiang ini? Padahal niat Yoruichi adalah langsung mau tidur siang dan meluruskan pinggangnya.

Karena Yoruichi berjalan begitu lambat untuk menyambut tamu tak pentingnya itu, gedorannya semakin keras. Akhirnya Yoruichi berteriak dari dalam rumahnya.

Setelah membuka pintuk rumahnya, Yoruichi langsung kaget.

Ada 2 orang pria tinggi besar dengan jas hitam dan pakaian rapi. Ditambah lagi mereka memakai kacamata hitam.

Seingatnya, dia dan suaminya sama sekali tak punya kenalan begini menyeramkan. Apalagi kedua putrinya. Siapa orang ini?

" Kalian... mau cari siapa?" tanya Yoruichi bingung.

" Kami datang untuk menjemput Nona Rukia. Apa Nona Rukia ada?" kata pria tinggi besar itu. Dan hal itu otomatis membuat Yoruichi terdiam. Mengapa ada orang-orang menyeramkan seperti ini yang mencari Rukia?

" Siapa yang menyuruh kalian mencari Rukia?" tanya Yoruichi sadis. Kalau sampai mereka adalah salah satu mafia yang dendam pada Byakuya, Rukia bisa ada dalam masalah.

" Anda tidak perlu tahu! Kami diperintahkan untuk menjemput Nona Rukia!" sahut pria satu lagi.

" Rukia tidak ada! Kalaupun ada aku tak akan memberitahukannya pada kalian!"

" Aku yang menyuruh mereka menjemput Rukia. Apa kau keberatan? Shihouin?"

Yoruichi terdiam. Suara parau seperti seorang kakek-kakek dari seberang pintunya. Yoruichi pernah mendengar suara itu.

Dan Yoruichi semakin yakin. Itu memang suara yang dia kenal. Apalagi kakek yang sudah berumur itu sudah berdiri didepan pintu pagarnya dengan sebuah mobil limosin putih disana. Perlahan beberapa bodyguardnya membantu kakek itu untuk membuka pagar rumah Yoruichi dan mempersilahkan kakek itu kedepan pintu rumah Yoruichi. Semua bodyguard berpakaian rapi itu menunduk penuh hormat pada kakek itu. Kakek dengan rambut putihnya yang panjang dan setelan pakaian mahalnya.

" Kau tak mempersilahkanku masuk?" ujar kakek itu. Yoruichi merasa tak punya pilihan selain menyuruh kakek itu masuk.

Kakek itu duduk didepan Yoruichi dan pengawalnya berdiri dengan setia disisinya.

" Ada apa tiba-tiba datang kemari? Apalagi setelah 25 tahun... itukan terlalu lama!" sindir Yoruichi.

" Baiklah... aku akan langsung saja. Aku kemari untuk membawa Rukia pulang kekeluarga Kuchiki. Sudah seharusnya dia tahu bahwa dia masih punya keluarga..."

" Apa katamu Kakek! Kau bilang mau membawa Rukia? Kau tidak sadar dengan kata-katamu! Kalau kau mau bilang pada Rukia kau keluarganya, lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada kedua orangtuanya? Kau mengusir Byakuya dan Hisana dari rumahmu karena menentang pernikahan mereka, kau membiarkan mereka berdua merenggang nyawa dan kau telantarkan Rukia 12 tahun yang lalu! Lalu sekarang berlagak seperti keluarga yang baik? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Kakek!" bentak Yoruichi.

" Terserah apa katamu. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Rukia adalah keturunan terakhir dari Kuchiki, dan dia berhak mewarisi nama Kuchiki. Dialah yang akan meneruskan Kuchiki untuk selanjutnya. Kau sama sekali bukan darah Kuchiki. Sama seperti Hisana. Kau tak berhak menahan Rukia disini sementara keluarga sedarahnya masih ada. Kau bukan Kuchiki jadi tidak berhak untuk menyembunyikan Rukia. Sebagai kakek kandungnya akulah yang akan mengurus Rukia selanjutnya!"

" Apa katamu Kakek?"

" Masih kurang jelas? Kelihatannya kau jauh lebih mengerti daripada yang kubayangkan. Rukia punya tanggungjawab sebagai Kuchiki. Dia yang akan memimpin klan Kuchiki selanjutnya. Dia punya tugas penting. Kau sama sekali tak berhak atas Rukia. Biar bagaimanapun kau harus menyerahkan Rukia. Ini juga pasti yang diinginkan oleh Byakuya. Lagipula... Rukia bukan Shihouin. Dia tak bisa terus ada disini..."

" Rukia bisa! Akulah yang merawatnya selama ini! Kalau kau memang mau jadi kakek yang baik, kenapa kau tak merestui hubungan kedua orangtuanya? Kenapa baru berlagak menjadi kakek yang baik setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal? Apa yang kau rencanakan kakek!"

" Tidak ada yang kurencanakan. Apapun yang kau lakukan untuk mengelak dari takdir, inilah takdir, bahwa Rukia adalah Kuchiki. Kau mau membawa Rukia kepengadilan? Bisa saja. Tapi akulah yang akan menang. Karena akulah keluarganya yang sesungguhnya. Kau tak bisa terus menerus menutupi kenyataan. Rukia berhak tahu dia masih punya seorang kakek yang akan menerimanya apapun yang terjadi. Kalau kau merasa perlu ganti rugi atas perawatanmu pada Rukia selama ini tinggal katakan! Aku tak keberatan memberimu sejumlah uang yang kau butuhkan! Asalkan kau... mengembalikan Rukia..." jelas kakek itu angkuh.

" Apa? Kau bilang mengembalikan Rukia? Seperti aku pernah mencurinya darimu saja!"

" Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan. Tapi yang jelas, selagi aku masih baik, bawakan Rukia padaku. Jika kau membawanya dengan niat baik, aku tak akan melarang Rukia menemuimu kapanpun yang dia inginkan. Bahkan kau bisa berkunjung kerumahku untuk melihatnya. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku yang membawanya kembali. Seujung kuku saja kau tak bisa lagi melihatnya. Dan tentu saja segala cara akan kulakukan untuk membuatnya melupakan keluargamu! Jadi... semuanya adalah pilihanmu Shihouin."

" Kau mau memisahkan aku dengan Rukia! Apa maumu kakek!"

" Kelihatannya... Rukia tak ada disini. Baiklah aku tunggu kapan saja kau membawanya kembali padaku. Tapi aku tak akan menunggu terlalu lama. Kuberi waktu 3 hari. Jika dalam 3 hari kau tak menyerahkan Rukia. Terpaksa aku yang akan membawanya kembali... selamat siang Shihouin!"

Kakek itu pergi diiringi beberapa bodyguardnya. Memang tak ada pemaksaan besar-besaran disana.

Tapi terkadang ancaman kakek itu bukan isapan jempol belaka. Apa yang menimpa adik bungsunya juga adalah salah kakek itu.

Yoruichi paham. Dia memang sama sekali tak ada hak untuk menahan Rukia. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlalu sayang dengan anak itu. Baginya... Rukia seperti cerminan Hisana. Seperti pengganti Hisana. Adiknya. Yoruichi sudah menyanyangi Rukia melebihi apapun.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Disaat semua keadaan akan jadi lebih buruk?

Apa?

" Hisana... anakmu akan diambil si tua bangka itu... apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?" bisik Yoruichi.

Berharap adiknya yang disurga akan mendengar keluh kesahnya.

*Kinkyo Satsuki*

.

.

segitu dulu dah...hahahahaah saya belum sempet nerusinnya...

biasalah saya uplod fic yg udah kelar. tapi berhubung ini diluar rencana jadi belum saya lengkapin.

ok lah... bales review dulu..

Violet-Yukko : hiks *ikutannangis* iya nih kenapa mereka harus mengalami ini *sinetronmodeon* makasih udah review... review lagi yaa

Reina Rukii : gak panjang amat kok... hehehe nih manusia yg ada dimobil itm itu... heheheh makasih udah review... review lagi yaa

Cheeky n' Hyuu-su nologin : hueehehehe... iya deh panggil Hyuusu-san gak papa ya? kayak nama korea tuh... hehehe... masalah mobilnya udah dibahas dichap saingan Rukia? saya belum mikirin sampe kesitu... hehehe tapi diusahain biar konfliknya banyak... makasih udah review. review lagi yaa

Kuchiki Ojou-sama : gak papa kok gak review. tapi kan dibaca juga... hehehe makasih udah review nih... emang susah punya apcar artis. tapi saya suka artis. semoga pacar saya nanti artis Korea yg cakep *ngareptingkatdewa* heheh review lagi yaa

Arashi Arashi For Dream : hohoho saya suka reader yg penasaran... makasih udah review. ntar review lagi yaaa

Jee-zee Eunry : makasih udah review senpai. iya nih kayaknya saya kebiasaan nulis tanda titik itu kebanyakan. apalagi kalo lagi bengong lupa apa yang mau ditulis jadinya keketik tanda titik muluuuuuuuu,,, *malahcurhat* saya udah meminimalisirnya, maaf kalo masih salah... hehehe review lagi yaaa

vvvv : wah... makasih udah review... iya tuh emang ngincer Rukia. review lagi yaa

Meyrin kyuchan : makasih udah review senpai... nah ya. saya emang suka misteri hehehehe... makasih udah suka cerita saya... review lagi yaa

ika chan : makasih udah review. iya nih entah kenapa si rukia kagak pernah seneng tuh idupnya... hehehehe review lagi yaaa

Kurotsuki Aoichi : makasih udah review. nih udah update... review lagi yaaa

Taviabeta : yoi... makasih udah review... nih udah dibahas siapa yg dimobil hitam... heheeh review lagi yaaa

ok dehh... semua udah dibales...

Jaa Nee...!


	3. RUKIA'S GRANDFATHER

**SEKUEL : PROMISE ME FORGIVE ME.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Ceritanya pasaran, Gak menarik tuh.**

**ATTENTION : Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apabila ada kemiripan dalam fic lain atau cerita lain, atau dalam bentuk apapun itu saya nyatakan itu adlah 'Tidak sengaja'. Ini adalah hasil dari inspirasi semu yang datang secara tiba-tiba.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kencan hari ini berakhir begitu indah. Rukia tak hentinya tersenyum bahagia. Meski dia harus berlarian sana sini setiap kali Ichigo ditemukan oleh fans fanatiknya. Tapi itu tak membuat Rukia goyah. Bahkan menurutnya ini adalah hal terkonyol yang dia alami. Kencan saja harus menghindari sedemikian banyak orang. Benar-benar deh. Mereka begitu kencang memegang tangan satu sama lain seolah tak ingin lepas. Membayangkan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka sungguh adalah mimpi buruk yang teramat buruk. Sangat menyakitkan begitu mengingatnya. Tapi kini... Rukia yakin... mimpi buruk itu akan segera berakhir. Tidak akan pernah muncul lagi. Apapun... Rukia bertekad akan menghadapinya sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Ichigo menyadari kekasihnya satu ini terus tersenyum tanpa henti walaupun mereka sudah tiba di depan rumahnya. Ichigo, sebagai pria baik hati dan kekasih yang sopan, sudah pasti harus mengantar Rukia pulang. Kalau tidak Senna akan mencakar wajah aktornya ini kalau sesuatu terjadi pada sepupu kesayangannya ini.

"Memang salah tersenyum bahagia seperti ini? Ahh~ kenapa waktunya cepat bergulir ya?" keluh Rukia.

"Besok kita bertemu lagi bukan?" bujuk Ichigo.

"Ahh~ kau benar. Masih ada besok. Kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa..."

Baru saja Rukia akan melangkah masuk ke pagar rumahnya, Ichigo menariknya lembut hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Hari sudah malam, apalagi yang mereka pikirkan. Sejak kembalinya Senna, Ichigo tak leluasa mendekati Rukia. Senna selalu menggodanya setiap waktu. Dan itu... sedikit menjengkelkan. Ichigo tak bisa protes karena Senna berjasa besar pada hubungan mereka.

Ichigo mengelus lembut pipi putih Rukia yang kini memerah. Penerangan dari luar rumah Rukia masih mampu membuat Ichigo melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi gadis-nya ini. Rukia tak menghindar ataupun berkata apapun. Bagi Ichigo ini adalah kesempatan.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajah mereka, nafasnya menerpa lembut wajah Rukia. Mengarah pada bibir mungil dan merah itu. Karena merasa mendapat penyerangan, Rukia menutup matanya secepat kilat. Ichigo tersenyum melihat tingkah polos kekasihnya ini. Karena berhasil sudah menggodanya, Ichigo menyentil dahi Rukia.

"Aduhh! Sakit tahu!" rutuk Rukia sambil menggosok dahinya yang sakit kena sentil itu.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan sambil menutup mata itu?" tanya Ichigo curiga.

"Tidak ada! Kau menggodaku terus! Sudahlah aku mau masuk." Kata Rukia sinis karena merasa dipermalukan seperti itu.

Ichigo kembali menarik lengan Rukia dan kali ini dengan gerak cepat dia mengecup pipi Rukia yang sudah memerah itu. Rukia terkejut. Tentu saja. Ichigo tidak menggodanya lagi. Setelah melihat Rukia tersenyum kembali sambil malu-malu, Ichigo mengecup pelan dahi Rukia yang dia sentil tadi. Agak lama karena Ichigo ingin meresapi wangi tubuh gadis ini. Takut, esok hari dia tak mencium wangi ini lagi.

"Masuklah. Hari sudah malam. Bibimu bisa cemas kalau kau belum pulang." Ujar Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk patuh sambil tersenyum riang. Lalu bergerak lincah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ichigo masih diam di depan pagar itu memandangi gadis mungil itu sampai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Benar-benar... sulit melepaskannya. Kalau sampai Ichigo kehilangan Rukia lagi, Ichigo tak tahu bagaimana harus hidup. Mereka tak dapat dipisahkan lagi. Dan karena kejadian terakhir, bersama produser mesum itu, Ichigo jadi takut sekali membiarkan gadis itu sendirian. Tidak peduli bagaimana, dia tak ingin gadis itu... sendirian tanpa siapapun di sampingnya. Memang Rukia bukan lagi gadis lugu berusia 19 tahun saat pertama kali dia menemukan Rukia. Bukan. Rukia sudah jauh lebih dewasa sekarang.

Setelah yakin gadis itu berada di dalam rumahnya, Ichigo pergi dari sana. Berharap hari yang indah besok akan menemui gadis itu lagi.

Yoruichi tahu keponakannya itu sudah tiba di rumahnya. Dia ingin langsung bicara. Tapi pasti gadis itu sudah lelah pergi seharian bersama kekasih yang dia cintai itu. Jadi Yoruichi mengulur waktu sampai besok pagi. Yoruichi sudah memikirkannya masak-masak. Dia memang tak ada hak. Dan Rukia berhak tahu. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan ini dari Rukia lebih lama lagi. Kalau sampai Rukia tahu dari orang lain, mungkin dia akan kecewa pada Yoruichi. Karena sekali lagi... gadis itu harus mengalami nasib yang begitu menyedihkan. Rasanya begitu tak rela melihat gadis itu harus menangis lagi. Kalau Yoruichi bisa, dia siap menggantikan posisi Rukia untuk merasa tersakiti. Dia siap menanggung pedih yang seharusnya Rukia tanggung. Gadis itu terlalu rapuh. Sangat rapuh. Apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu nanti?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah berdandan cantik hari ini. Dia tak melihat Senna sejak semalam. Sepertinya sepupunya itu sibuk dengan pemotretan lagi. Tidak diragukan. Sejak kepulangannya dari Hollywood, job banjir dimana-mana. Bahkan tak ada waktu istirahat untuk Senna. Rukia merasa kasihan pada sepupunya satu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Rukia bersiap untuk menghubungi Ichigo, ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Rukia berpikir sejenak. Siapa yang mengetuk? Apakah bibinya?

Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, ternyata benar bibinya berdiri di sana dengan raut wajah yang aneh. Rukia tak pernah melihat raut wajah bibinya seperti itu.

"Ada apa Bu?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Oh... apa kau ada janji dengan Ichigo?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Ya... sebenarnya baru mau pergi. Memang ada apa Bu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Bisa kau batalkan? Hari ini saja. Ada yang ingin Ibu jelaskan padamu. Bisa?" pinta Yoruichi. Rukia tak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh bibinya. Tapi sepertinya ini penting. Rukia tak bisa menolaknya. Bibinya bilang ada yang ingin dikatakan. Sudah pasti itu penting. Ichigo mungkin akan marah. Tapi pasti dia akan mengerti keadaan Rukia. Tentu saja. Dia pasti mengerti. Kalau dia tidak mengerti, Rukia akan marah padanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah kemana sebenarnya bibinya ini membawa Rukia. Mereka hanya naik bis. Rukia ingin bertanya tapi tak enak hati. Apalagi melihat ekspresi bibinya ini. Rukia hanya diam memandangi ekspresi aneh bibinya satu ini.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari ibukota. Kesannya seperti daerah sepi di pinggir kota. Bibinya tanpa banyak bicara meminta Rukia supaya mengikutinya. Setelah turun dari halte bis, mereka berjalan kira-kira 200 meter. Tak jauh memang. Setelah 200 meter itu ada sebuah belokan diujung jalan. Dan tanpa diduga itu adalah jalan setapak menuju sebuah pagar rumah yang amat besar dan tinggi. Sepertinya itu adalah mansion yang sangat mewah. Rukia terbelalak saking terkejutnya. Bibinya punya kenalan orang sekaya yang membangun mansion mewah ini? Tidak disangka. Menurut Rukia bibinya ini bukanlah orang yang tahu tentang segala macam hal seperti ini. Masih dengan sejuta pertanyaan dalam dirinya, Rukia mengikuti bibinya ini. Yoruichi berjalan pelan memasuki pagar setinggi 3 meter itu. Menekan interkomnya seraya mengenalkan dirinya lalu meminta bertemu dengan pemilik mansion itu. Pintu dibuka setelah Yoruichi mengenalkan dirinya. Sepertinya si pemilik rumah tahu siapa Yoruichi ini.

Ada hal lain yang membuat Rukia semakin menganga lebar. Bagaimana tidak... sekitar 100 meter dari pintu gerbang megah ini, adalah mansion megah dengan halaman yang begitu luas dan air pancuran yang cukup besar di tengah halaman bergaya Mediteran ini. Seperti mansion Eropa klasik. Sangat kental di sini dan sangat mewah. Halamannya luas ditumbuhi rumput yang hijau. Dan adanya jalan dari aspal untuk satu mobil menuju mansion utama itu. Luar biasa sekali ya?

Pemandangannya begitu indah dan tidak membosankan. Mirip seperti istana kecil di dalam dongeng-dongeng Eropa. Apa benar bibinya punya kenalan orang sekaya yang sangat membangun mansion sebesar dan semegah ini?

"Rukia... kau tunggu di sini ya... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebentar." Kata Yoruichi pada Rukia untuk menunggu di depan pintu utama mansion itu. Rukia mengangguk mengerti dan menunggu di depan pintu mansion itu dengan patuh. Yoruichi bernafas lega keponakannya itu begitu patuh dan tidak banyak bertanya. Sepertinya dari raut wajah saja Rukia mengerti keadaan bibinya ini.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Yoruichi bersiap memasuki mansion itu dan bertemu sang pemiliki mansionnya. Benar saja. Begitu Yoruichi disambut oleh beberapa pelayan mansion ini, sang pemilik sudah menunggu di ruang tamu yang besar itu. Tidak diragukan lagi, isi mansion ini adalah sejuta barang antik dan mahal serta mewah yang menghiasinya. Yoruichi tak kaget lagi. Tentu saja... si pemilik mansion adalah orang yang sanggup mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan dengan hanya menjentikkan jarinya. Itu bukan hal mustahil baginya.

"Kalau kau datang kemari, kuharap kau tidak sendirian. Shihouin." Ujar pemilik mansion berambut putih panjang itu sambil menatap datar pada Yoruichi yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan sikap datar pula.

"Ya. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Tapi apa yang kau katakan kemarin harus kau tepati. Kau tidak boleh melarang Rukia menemuiku ataupun bergaul dengan teman-temannya kapanpun yang dia inginkan." Kata Yoruichi dingin.

"Tentu. Aku akan memegang kata-kataku sendiri. Sekarang... dimana cucuku?"

"Kakek tua. Sebelum aku menyerahkan Rukia padamu, ada dua hal yang harus kau penuhi. Kalau salah satu saja tidak kau penuhi, aku berjanji akan mengambil paksa Rukia kembali apapun caranya. Dan kali ini kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi seumur hidupmu!" ancam Yoruichi.

"Kau masih angkuh dan menyebalkan seperti dulu. Tidak kusangka kau berani mengancamku untuk mendapatkan hakku. Tapi baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Pertama. Jangan pernah mengungkit masa lalu orangtua Rukia kalau kau tidak ingin dia terluka. Kehilangan orangtuanya di saat kecil dengan mengenaskan sudah cukup membuat Rukia terluka, tidak perlu menambah kenyataan pahit lagi untuknya. Yang kedua. Apapun yang dipilih Rukia saat ini, kau sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mencampurinya. Apapun yang Rukia inginkan sekarang adalah kebahagiaannya. Dia sudah cukup lama menderita. Jadi tidak perlu membuatnya lebih menderita lagi. Apa kau paham semua itu?" jelas Yoruichi tanpa ekspresi dan datar.

Kakek tua berambut putih panjang itu tersenyum geli sambil memandang datar pula pada Yoruichi.

"Kau pikir aku kakek yang kurang waras ingin membuat cucuku sendiri menderita? Ketika cucuku masuk ke dalam Kuchiki, maka itu artinya segala sesuatu yang kulakukan adalah untuk kebaikan dan kebahagiaan cucuku. Aku tidak akan membuatnya begitu menderita lagi. Kau paham?"

Yoruichi masih menatap kakek itu tidak percaya. Jujur saja. Kakek ini saja sanggup membuat adiknya begitu menderita. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Rukia nanti?

Dengan isyarat, Yoruichi meminta salah satu pelayan kakek itu untuk memanggil Rukia masuk. Terlihat raut kakek itu yang sudah tak sabar lagi menemui cucu yang sudah lama dicarinya itu.

Rukia masuk ke mansion ini dengan canggung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke mansion megah seperti ini. Begitu melihat bibinya, Rukia berlari menghampiri Yoruichi dan bertanya akan banyak hal. Dengan sayang, Yoruichi mengelus puncak kepala gadis mungil itu. Rukia semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Rukia melihat tak jauh dari bibinya ada seorang kakek paruh baya yang tersenyum haru padanya. Rukia jadi bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Dengar Rukia. Apa kau senang kalau kau... masih punya keluarga dari pihak Ayahmu?" jelas Yoruichi pelan supaya tidak mengejutkan gadis ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku senang. Memangnya... aku masih punya keluarga dari pihak Ayah?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Syukurlah. Dia... Kuchiki Ginrei. Ayah dari Ayahmu. Dan Kakekmu. Ayo sapa beliau. Dia sudah lama mencarimu Rukia." Kata Yoruichi seraya menunjuk Ginrei dengan wajahnya yang datar itu. Rukia menoleh menatap kakek itu bingung. Benarkah?

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya menyapa kakek itu dengan sopan. Ayahnya tak pernah sekalipun membicarakan ini padanya. Rukia pikir, mereka hanya ada sekeluarga saja dan tidak ada keluarga lain. Selama hidupnya, Ayahnya tak pernah sekalipun menyebut bahwa Rukia punya kakek. Tampaknya ini agak aneh.

Kakek itu perlahan mendekati Rukia. Berusaha menjangkau Rukia. Begitu dekat, Ginrei mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu dan memeluknya pelan. Rasanya memeluk cucunya seperti ini Ginrei sudah merasa anaknya kembali pulang padanya. Memang ada beberapa penyesalan tersendiri ketika kejadian itu berlalu. Tapi sekarang tidak begitu lagi.

Melihat adegan mengharu biru itu, Yoruichi memilih untuk keluar dari sana. Dia sudah melakukan hal yang baik. Memang dia tidak pantas selamanya menyembunyikan Rukia seperti itu. Rukia jauh lebih aman dengan kakek kaya raya itu. Dan hidup Rukia akan jauh lebih terjamin daripada bersamanya selamanya. Rukia berhak tahu tentang kakeknya. Ini sudah Yoruichi pikirkan masak-masak.

"BU! Tunggu aku!" pekik Rukia begitu Yoruichi sudah keluar mansion itu. Yoruichi terbelalak melihat gadis itu berlari mendekatinya. Rasanya ingin sekali membawanya segera pulang. Tapi Yoruichi tak ingin bertindak egois lagi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku! Apa kau tidak sadar kenapa aku meninggalkanmu di sana!" bentak Yoruichi. Jelas saja Rukia terlonjak kaget. Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya bibinya membentak Rukia sedemikian keras.

"Tapi... bukankah Ibu mau pulang? Kita pulang bersama..." kata Rukia polos.

"Rukia... dengar Ibu. Dia adalah kakek kandungmu. Dia sudah mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun. Kau pikir untuk apa aku membawamu kemari? Sudah jelas kau harus kembali pada keluargamu. Kakekmu jauh lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku. Kau harus belajar dewasa. Kau juga harus mengurus kakekmu. Kakekmu sudah tidak memiliki siapapun selain dirimu. Jadi mengertilah situasinya."

"Tidak. aku tidak mengerti. Ayah tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal kakekku. Kalau aku harus tinggal bersama kakek, aku ingin tinggal bersama Ibu dan Senna. Aku tidak mau sendirian Bu." Pinta Rukia.

"Tidak. ibu dan Senna, tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Kau harus mengerti. Tapi Ibu janji akan membawa Senna berkunjung kemari agar kau tidak kesepian. Kau mengerti?"

"Jadi... Ibu tidak suka aku tinggal di rumah Ibu lagi?"

"Bukan begitu sayang... tolong mengerti keadaannya. Kalau kau tidak tinggal dengan kakekmu, siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan Kuchiki? Ayahmu pasti berharap banyak padamu. Jangan kecewakan mendiang ayahmu ya... Rukia 'kan anak baik? Bukan begitu?"

Untuk terakhir kalinya Yoruichi menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia dan memeluk keponakan yang sudah dirawatnya puluhan tahun itu. Setelah agak lama, Yoruichi melepasnya. Tidak ingin Rukia melihatnya bersedih. Kalau Rukia melihatnya seperti ini, Rukia tambah tak mau melepasnya.

Setelah Yoruichi meninggalkan Rukia, gadis itu menangis di tempatnya berdiri sambil memandangi bibinya pergi meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba ditinggalkan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang paling menyedihkan?

Ginrei melihat adegan itu dari jauh. Dia sedih melihat cucunya menangis seperti itu. Tapi kalau tidak begini, apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan nanti?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menghapus airmatanya, Rukia kembali masuk ke mansion itu. Semuanya terlihat kaku dan canggung. Benar-benar deh. Dia harus kuat. Tidak boleh mengecewakan mendiang ayah dan bibinya tadi. Tidak boleh.

"Apa... kakekmu membuatmu sedih karena berpisah dari bibimu?" tanya Ginrei ketika melihat Rukia berjalan memasuki mansion besar itu.

"Kakek? Tidak... aku tidak sedih. Aku... Cuma belum terbiasa saja. Apa aku membuat kakek sedih?" tanya Rukia pula.

"Tidak. setelah melihatmu, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kakek sedihkan. Oh ya, perjalanan tadi sangat panjang bukan? Istirahatlah. Kakek sudah menyiapkan kamarmu. Dan... kalau kau butuh apa-apa, ada Kurotsuchi yang akan melayanimu." Jelas Ginrei sambil memanggil seorang pelayan cantik.

Tanpa sadar, Rukia reflek menundukkan kepala karena pelayan itu menundukkan kepala juga. Dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kurotsuchi Nemu. Orangnya memang cantik, tapi sayang kaku sekali. Semua yang ada di rumah ini kaku. Rukia tak bisa melihat kelincahan Senna lagi. Akan menyenangkan kalau sepupunya itu ada di sini. Dia pasti dengan mudah akan menyingkirkan semua kekakuan tidak masuk akal ini.

Rukia bisa membayangkan kamarnya nanti seperti apa. Kalau luarnya saja sudah seluas ini, pasti di kamarnya jauh lebih bagus.

Dan insting Rukia tidak salah. Memang seperti itulah keadaannya. Kamarnya... bak kamar tidur seorang putri.

Tempat tidur berkanopi tinggi dengan kelambunya. Ada ruang tamunya kecil di kamarnya. Barang-barang mewah, seperti TV, dan yah semacamnya lah. Toilet yang lengkap dengan bathtube besarnya. Dan kloset pakaian yang pasti berisi barang mahal. Sejujurnya, Rukia tak suka ini. Dia tak terbiasa hidup seperti ini. Tapi mulai detik ini dia harus terbiasa. Apapun keadaannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa kau sudah melihat cucuku? Dia mirip Ibunya. Tapi itu bukan masalah karena dia memiliki darah Kuchiki." Kata Ginrei begitu memasuki ruang pribadinya.

"Ya Tuan Besar. Saya sudah melihatnya tadi." Ujar pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Ulquiorra. Kau adalah bawahanku yang paling kupercaya. Kau hampir tahu seluruh hal yang berkaitan dengan Kuchiki. Dan kau sudah lama mengikutiku. Jadi... kau tahukan maksudku?" jelas Ginrei sambil memandangi jendela besar di ruangan pribadinya itu sambil melihat taman besar di belakang mansionnya yang lengkap dengan berwarna warni bunga yang indah.

"Ya Tuan Besar."

"Aku ingin... kau menjaga cucuku. Dan selidiki apa saja mengenai dia selama ini. Aku tidak ingin, Shihouin itu sembarangan mendidik cucu berhargaku."

Sekali lagi, pria berkulit pucat itu mengangguk patuh.

Sejak awal melihat gadis itu dia sudah yakin akan berhubungan dekat dengannya. Dan itu adalah takdir. Kakek tua ini mempercayakan cucu berharganya kepadanya. Ekspresi apa yang nantinya akan diperlihatkan oleh gadis itu jika dia melihat siapa orang yang dalam waktu kedepan nanti yang akan mendampingi dan melayaninya. Dan sepertinya juga, Ulquiorra sudah sukses membuat gadis itu akan mengingat dirinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Senna mematikan mesin mobilnya begitu tiba di depan rumahnya malam itu. Dia dengan dari Ichigo, artis itu tidak kencan dengan sepupunya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Rukia? Senna melangkah masuk dengan riang sambil membawa pizza untuk makan malamnya. Dia tahu sepupunya pasti akan membantunya menghabisi makanan berlemak dan tinggi kalori ini bersamanya. Karena Senna tak ingin gemuk sendirian. Dan ya... Rukia juga harus tumbuh besar. Tidak mungkin badannya mungil selamanya seperti itukan?

Begitu memasuki rumahnya, Senna terkejut karena suasana rumahnya sepi dan gelap. Kesannya sangat menyeramkan. Apa sih yang terjadi dengan rumahnya?

Senna mencari-cari dimana kemungkinan gadis itu berada. Tapi seisi rumah sudah digeledahnya dan tidak menemukan gadis itu. Apa mungkin dia pergi? Kemana tapi? Senna paham betul, gadis itu masih takut malam meskipun dia sudah tegas mengatakan tidak takut lagi. Ada yang aneh.

Begitu ingin mencarinya lagi, Senna melihat ibunya duduk di meja makan sambil memandang kosong pada gelas minumnya. Lampunya pun tidak dihidupkan. Ada apa dengan Ibunya sekarang ini? Tampak aneh dan murung.

"Bu... apa Ibu lihat Rukia? Aku tak menemukannya di rumah. Bukannya dia hari ini tidak kencan dengan Ichigo?" jelas Senna sambil menghampiri ibunya yang terlihat lesu itu.

"Rukia... tidak ada di sini lagi." Jawab Yoruichi singkat.

"Hah? Apa maksud Ibu? Dia kemana?" tanya Senna bingung.

"Beberapa waktu lalu ada yang mencari Rukia. Dia... kakek kandungnya. Jadi... Ibu memutuskan mengembalikan Rukia pada keluarga kandungnya. Rukia pasti lebih baik di sana."

"Apa? Ibu menyerahkan Rukia pada orang asing? Apa yang Ibu pikirkan! Rukia sudah jauh lebih bahagia bersama kita Bu!"

"Mereka bukan orang asing! Rukia tinggal dengan kakek kandungnya yang jauh lebih kaya dari kita. Hidup Rukia jauh lebih terjamin di sana. Kita tidak perlu membujuknya kembali kemari. Kakeknya jauh lebih butuh Rukia daripada kita. Kau harus mengerti. Rukia... lebih aman di sana. Dan Rukia... harus meneruskan Kuchiki untuk selanjutnya. Jangan berpikiran kekanakan Senna. Kau masih bisa mengunjungnya. Jangan membuatnya menyesal ikut kakeknya dengan pikiran kekanakanmu."

Yoruichi meninggalkan putri semata wayangnya yang terduduk di meja makannya. Putrinya juga harus sekuat dirinya. Tidak peduli betapa besar dia mencintai Rukia, tetap saja tidak boleh membiarkan Rukia semakin lama ada di sini. Itu akan menyulitkan Rukia juga. Benar. Tidak boleh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sudah bersiap di depan rumah Senna pagi ini. Dia sengaja tidak menghubungi gadis itu agar tidak bisa menolaknya kencan hari ini. Jujur saja, kemarin dia mati bosan karena tidak bertemu dengan gadis-nya. Bahkan gadis mungil itu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Memangnya dengan jadwal yang begini sedikitnya, gadis itu tidak mau bersama Ichigo. Waktu adalah uang. Memangnya dia tidak pernah dengan peribahasa itu? Dasar!

"Bu! Aku berangkat. Tidak usah menungguku, aku pulangnya larut malam!" teriak Senna dari luar rumahnya sambil membetulkan high heels merah menyalanya yang sedikit terbelit. Baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut orange menyala berdiri di pagar rumahnya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Senna, tapi gadis berambut ungu itu memandangnya dengan prihatin. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

"Kau pasti cari Rukia ya?" tebak Senna karena dia tak jadi masuk ke dalam mobilnya tapi berdiri di depan pria orange itu.

"Tentu. Apa dia sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya. Kau pulang saja. Jangan cari Rukia di sini lagi." Jelas Senna dengan nada kecewa yang luar biasa.

"Apa... maksudmu? Kau... melarangku menemuinya? Atau dia... marah padaku dan tidak mau―"

"Bukan begitu Ichigo. Tapi... Rukia tidak tinggal di sini lagi."

Dan kata-kata itu sontak membuat Ichigo membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin. Apa maksudnya tidak tinggal di sini? Rukia hanya sebatang kara. Mana mungkin dia punya keluarga lain selain Senna. Keluarganya 'kan sudah... sial! Ichigo jadi kesal ingat itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa. Apa maksudnya tidak tinggal di sini? Lalu... di mana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Katanya Ibuku, beberapa waktu lalu ada seseorang yang mencari Rukia. Sepertinya dia kakek kandung Rukia yang sudah lama mencarinya. Ibu memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Rukia pada kakek itu. Jadi... mulai kemarin... Rukia sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi." Jelas Senna.

"Lalu... dimana dia tinggal?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ibu belum mau memberitahuku. Sepertinya Ibu cukup sedih ditinggal Rukia. Rukia sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Lebih baik kau tanya Rukia langsung. Aku juga ingin tahu dimana dia tinggal." Tutup Senna.

Ichigo langsung lemas seketika. Kemana lagi gadis itu pergi? Sekarang ada kakeknya pula. Apakah kakeknya nanti tahu akan hubungan mereka? Bagaimana kakeknya menghadapi ini semua? Lagi-lagi bayangkan ketakutan akan perpisahan mereka kembali terbayang. Ichigo tak tahu lagi kalau sekali ini hubungannya dengan Rukia akan diterpa badai lagi. Kalau Ichigo masih sanggup bertahan. Tapi gadis itu?

Kenapa semuanya serumit ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah dijemput oleh Nemu, Rukia keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tidak nyenyak tidur semalam. Meskipun kasur itu begitu empuk, tapi tetap saja tak nyaman dia tiduri. Suasana canggung masih menyelimutinya. Bagaimana tidak canggung. Ini sama saja tinggal dengan orang asing.

Nemu menjelaskan pada Rukia kalau dia akan makan pagi bersama kakeknya yang sudah menunggu di ruang makan.

Ruang makannya saja dengan meja yang begitu panjang dan semua pelayan sibuk menghidangkan segala macam masakan yang ada. Mulai dari menu Perancis dan Itali. Sepertinya kakeknya begitu niat mengajaknya makan sebegitu banyak. Rupanya... selain Senna, ada lagi orang yang menyuruhnya menumpuk lemak. Dengan canggung Rukia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang makan besar itu dan menyapa kakeknya dengan sopan. Ini masih terlalu canggung. Tapi Rukia harus membiasakannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak mau kakeknya menyangka Rukia tidak nyaman bersama keluarga sendiri.

"Selamat pagi Kakek." Sapa Rukia.

"Pagi cucuku. Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" tanya Ginrei.

Mana mungkin'kan Rukia mengatakan kalau dia tidak nyaman tidur semalam?

"Oh... sangat nyenyak. Aku sampai lupa bangun Kek." Kata Rukia dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Baguslah. Kakek senang. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, katakan pada Kakek ya. Kakek pasti mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu. Nah... sekarang makan dulu ya... duduklah." Pinta sang kakek.

Rukia menarik kursi yang berada di sebelah kakeknya. Makanannya begitu banyak dan berat. Sejujurnya Rukia tipe orang yang makan apa saja, tapi utamakan kesopanan. Dia baru saja ada di rumah ini. Mana mungkin langsung menyambar apa saja'kan? Rukia bingung mau makan apa. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih sup kentang didepannya. Kelihatannya enak.

"Makan semua yang kau inginkan Rukia. Kalau ada yang kau inginkan, nanti Kakek minta juru masak membuatkannya untukmu." Kata Ginrei lembut. Rukia tahu kakeknya sedang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tapi tetap saja... canggung.

"Tuan Besar. Tuan Ulquiorra datang untuk menyapa Anda." Ujar salah seorang pria dengan setelan hitam lengkap. Sepertinya dia bodyguard kakeknya.

"Oh, suruh dia masuk. Katakan padanya untuk sarapan bersamaku." Kata Ginrei.

Ulquiorra? Siapa dia? Setahu Rukia, katanya kakeknya tidak punya siapa-siapa selain Rukia, cucu satu-satunya. Ini jadi berita yang aneh.

Rukia merasa tergiur dengan croissaint yang ada didepannya. Begitu kakeknya tersenyum memandanginya dan beralih ke depan melihat tamu anehnya yang sudah datang begini pagi, Rukia mengambil croissaint itu dan langsung menggigitnya tidak sabar.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Besar." Sapa seorang pria. Pasti tamunya tadi.

"Oh ya, pagi. Duduklah di sini. Aku sedang sarapan bersama cucuku. Kau belum sarapan 'kan? Rukia... kenalkan. Dia bawahan kakek yang sangat kakek percayai. Mulai hari ini dia akan menemanimu kapanpun kau mau pergi." Jelas si kakek saat Rukia masih sibuk dengan croissaint-nya.

Begitu mendongak melihat pria berkulit pucat di seberang mejanya, Rukia batuk dan langsung tersedak. Rukia menutup mulutnya berusaha mengurangi sedakan itu. Tapi kakeknya langsung panik dan menyuruh semua orang untuk membantu Rukia. Rukia memukul dadanya kencang dan kakeknya mengurut leher belakang. Setelah minum secukupnya, dan tentu saja Rukia dengan suksesnya membuat semua orang panik termasuk kakeknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada apa? Kau kaget?" tanya Ginrei panik.

"Ti-tidak kek. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Rukia singkat. Dia merasa malu karena tindakan berlebihannya itu. Tapi siapa suruh memunculkan orang yang begini membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Rukia mana mungkin lupa dengan orang yang menolongnya beberapa waktu lalu di kantor Ichigo. Rukia malu sekali bertemu dengan orang ini lagi.

"Sepertinya... Nona Rukia kaget karena melihat saya." Jelas pria berkulit pucat itu sambil memandang datar pada Rukia.

Tentu saja! Itu semua karena kau! Geram Rukia dalam hati.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah makan pagi yang menghebohkan itu, Rukia dan kakeknya beserta orang asing yang bernama Ulquiorra ini pergi menuju ruang keluarga sambil minum teh. Rukia masih menunduk bingung menghadapi orang aneh ini. Kenapa kakeknya bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Dan apa katanya tadi? Bawahan paling dipercaya? Huh!

"Ini hari pertamamu ada di rumah. Apa kau... ingin melakukan sesuatu Rukia?" tanya sang kakek lembut pada cucunya.

"Hah? Oh... itu..."

Apa Rukia? Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?

Ichigo?

Yah! Ichigo! Dia belum memberitahu Ichigo soal kepindahan mendadaknya ini. Pasti dia kelabakan mencari Rukia. Bagaimana ini... kenapa Rukia tidak ingat hal itu? Pasti karena kemarin dia banyak bepikir soal hidup barunya ini.

"Kakek... boleh aku... pergi ke luar. Aku ingin bertemu seseorang." Jelas Rukia ragu.

"Seseorang?" ulang kakeknya.

"Ehmm... teman. Aku ingin... mengunjungi seorang teman. Boleh?" pinta Rukia.

"Boleh saja. Ulquiorra akan mengantarmu kalau begitu."

"Ehh! Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkan siapapun."

"Tidak merepotkan. Memang itulah tugas Ulquiorra. Kakek khawatir kalau kau pergi sendirian. Lebih baik ada yang mengantarmu 'kan? Kalau kau tidak pergi dengan Ulquiorra, biarkan kakek yang mengantarmu."

Hah?

Rukia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Pria berkulit pucat dan bertampang dingin itu sudah jalan terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil mobil mengantar Rukia. Apa yang akan Rukia katakan nanti kalau dia datang bersama orang ini? Semoga saja Ichigo tidak berpikir aneh nanti.

"Nona... kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Ulquiorra yang ternyata sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hah? Oh... ya..."

Dengan canggung sekali lagi, Rukia masuk ke kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Ditambah lagi orang ini seenaknya membuatnya malu seperti tadi pagi. Ulquiorra menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap keluar dari mansion megah ini. Rukia diam di belakang sambil sesekali melihat pemandangan ke luar jendela. Jadi begini aneh pergi dengan orang yang tidak dikenal ya? Kenapa kakeknya begitu percaya pada orang ini untuk mengantar Rukia. Sejujurnya! Rukia tidak percaya padanya.

"Nona... kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Nona'? kau bermaksud menggodaku memanggilku begitu ya?" kata Rukia kesal.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak nyaman?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Rukia.

"Jadi... tujuanmu adalah bertemu dengan kekasihmu 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak jujur bilang pada kakekmu kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan artis cemburuan itu?" godanya.

"Apa... maksudmu?" Rukia tak mengerti. Apakah... orang ini pernah bertemu Ichigo? Dan... darimana...

"Tunggu! Darimana kau tahu aku punya kekasih seorang artis?" lanjut Rukia lagi.

"Karena aku... sudah tahu semua tentangmu."

Entah kenapa kalimat itu terasa menjerat Rukia. Tahu tentangnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Rukia memilih diam dan tidak menghiraukan orang itu lagi. Karena sepertinya setelah kalimat terakhir itu, Rukia jadi takut bertanya.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu satu setengah jam, akhirnya Rukia sampai juga. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa orang ini bisa tahu tentangnya sejauh itu. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Rukia berlari masuk ke dalam kantor agensi Ichigo. Dia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengannya.

Begitu tiba di dalam kantornya, Rukia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor Ichigo tanpa bicara lagi. Untungnya, Ichigo dan kak Kyouraku ada di dalam. Sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan hal penting.

Ichigo tentu saja kaget melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul di kantornya. Ichigo berjalan pelan menuju Rukia dan berdiri di depan gadis yang tengah bernafas dengan susah payah karena tersengal itu.

"Kau... bagaimana bisa ada... di sini?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Akhirnya... aku melihatmu." Lirih Rukia.

Ichigo mengganti mimiknya yang tadinya kaget menjadi kesal.

"Tahukah kau seperti apa aku pagi ini ketika mendengar dari Senna kau tidak tinggal di sana lagi? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku cemas setengah mati memikirkan kau ada dimana saat ini! Setidaknya hubungi aku kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu. Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak selagi kau tidak ada!"

Rukia tahu Ichigo marah padanya. Tapi Rukia senang karena itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah dia dengar. Ichigo khawatir padanya.

"Ichigo... kau terlalu berlebihan. Yang penting'kan Rukia-chan baik-baik saja. Bukan begitu?" sela Kyouraku.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Kau tinggal di mana sekarang? Dan... kau kemari dengan siapa?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Rukia datang... denganku."

Itu bukanlah suara Rukia. Tapi suara asing. Suara pria. Ichigo menatap tajam ke arah belakang Rukia. Pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam yang sempat ribut dengannya. Ichigo mengernyit bingung mendapati pria itu bicara dengannya. Dan nama Rukia keluar dari mulutnya. Rukia sendiri terkejut dengan kata-kata itu. Sejak kapan...

"Apa? Kau... mengenal Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dingin.

"Tentu. Dia gadis yang manis bukan?"

Ichigo segera mengepalkan tinjunya, tapi Rukia bergegas memeluk sebelah lengan Ichigo untuk mencegahnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku datang kemari untuk urusan bisnis. Bukan menggodamu. Kurosaki." Kata Ulquiorra yang mulai paham situasinya. Ichigo. Kesal.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bicara seperti itu." Kata Rukia sebal. Lalu menarik Ichigo keluar dari ruangannya. Kalau memang urusan pekerjaan, dia hanya perlu dengan Kyouraku'kan?

Entah kenapa setelah kakeknya, ada lagi yang membuat hidupnya rumit!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Hola Minna! ada yang kangen dengan fic ini? hehehehe

beneran deh. terlantar banget fic satu ini. sebenernya mau publish kemarin malem, tapi ketiduran deh.

saya sempet lilat-liat fic pertama saya, wuah! malu banget deh ngeliatnya. kesannya kok, amatir banget ya? meskipun tahap sekarang juga masih amatir. hehehehe kayaknya udah banyak senpai yang lupa sama cerita ini ya? saya maklum kok. karena fic ini beneran udah ngilang dari peredaran. gaya menulis dari chap 1 dan 2 sama chap ini pasti banyak banget bedanya. kenapa saya publish fic ini? tak lain karena saya kangen. saya pengen namatin semua fic saya supaya gak dikejar sama rasa bersalah lagi. heheheeh

saya sempet lupa gimana alurnya fic ini. untungnya masih dikit inget. hehehe semoga senpai gak kecewa sama lanjutan chap ini ya... hehehe

ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

ok deh... saya balas review dulu ya...

Miss Heesicca : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iya, buat pemeran cowok kedua tuh. heheh bener kakeknya emang Ginrei. hohohoh review lagi yaa...

Reina Rukii : makasih udah review senpai... iya betul banget. iya, konflik emang bakal tambah banyak di fic ini, siapkan diri senpai ya... hehehe

Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe tepat banget! hummm... soal ortunya Rukia nanti kita bahas di chap selanjutnya yaa... hehehe

Yukko Orizawa : makasih udah review senpai... waduh... kasian dong kakeknya diusir... lha... masa Ichigo cemburu sama kakek-kakek? wkwkwkw

F. Fukushima : makasih udah review senpai... well, emang suka sih sama UlquiRuki. walo crack pair, mereka tuh cucok juga lah... enak ya jadi Rukia, cocok sama cowok mana aja. wkwkwkw. chap depan bakal ada bahasan seru loh..

Kyucchi : makasih udah review senpai... wah wah... kalo langsung nikah, entar gak ada konflik lagi dong... heheh sabar senpai. mereka pasti sama-sama. tapi jalannya emang muter-muter dulu kayak jarak dari bulan ke pluto ke matahari gitu... wkwkwkw

Tatsuki Inoue : makasih udah review senpai... wah maaf ya menunggu lama. nih udah muncul kok. hehehehe review lagi yaa

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe salam kenal juga... padahal senpai udah banyak review dari fic-ku yang lain ya? hehehe ada apa ya sama Ulqui? entar kita tanyain sama dia yah... hehehe

ok deh... semua udah dibalas. maaf kalo banyak senpai yang menunggu ini dan sekarang udah saya update. tapi kayaknya mungkin banyak yang udah lupa sama fic ini ya? hiks... *pundung*

ok deh... yang udah baca wajib review... kalo banyak senpai yang masih berminat melanjutkan cerita gaje ini, saya minta reviewnya ya? hehehe biar semangat update kilatnya loh... wkwkwkw

Jaa Nee!


	4. DON'T LET GO

**SEKUEL : PROMISE ME FORGIVE ME.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Ceritanya pasaran, Gak menarik tuh.**

**ATTENTION : Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apabila ada kemiripan dalam fic lain atau cerita lain, atau dalam bentuk apapun itu saya nyatakan itu adlah 'Tidak sengaja'. Ini adalah hasil dari inspirasi semu yang datang secara tiba-tiba.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia terus menarik tangan Ichigo menuju lantai teratas kantor agensinya. Entah sebenarnya mau kemana Rukia pergi. Yang jelas jauh dari orang berkulit pucat menyebalkan itu! Sejak pertama kali melihatnya Rukia memang selalu merasakan bahaya. Terbukti sekarang. Kekasihnya marah padanya karena diantar pria tak dikenal! Itu bagus sekali.

Sedangkan Ichigo masih menggeram kesal di belakang Rukia. Dia ingin sekali marah. Tapi tidak bisa di depan gadis ini. Dia selalu merasa Rukia takut setiap kali melihatnya marah. Sejak pertama bertemu gadis ini memang tidak pernah mau berdebat dengannya. Rukia akan memilih diam dan pergi kalau Ichigo sudah marah-marah.

Dan sekarang mereka berhenti di atap gedung ini. Kebetulan kantor ini memiliki atap yang merangkap seperti balkon. Jadi ada semacam taman kecil lengkap dengan tempat duduk dari kayu yang cukup panjang. Angin musim panas menerpa kulit mereka. Rukia melihat pria ini sudah lumayan tenang daripada saat dia melihat pria sialan berkulit pucat dengan mulut selebar ember itu!

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Rukia seraya menundukkan kepala di depan Ichigo. Ichigo beralih bingung melihat gadis itu tertunduk di depannya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Karena kau marah padaku. Aku sudah tidak menjawab panggilanmu dan menghilang tiba-tiba. Aku tahu kau pasti cemas. Sejak Bibi Yoruichi bilang aku masih punya kakek, dan Bibi memintaku tinggal di sana karena Kakek sendirian, aku jadi tidak punya pilihan. Jadi... aku terpaksa ikut Kakek. Dan orang itu... dia adalah bawahan kepercayaan Kakek. Kemanapun aku pergi, dia harus ikut. Atau Kakek tidak percaya padaku. Dan aku―"

"Sudah cukup. Kau bisa ceritakan itu nanti. Yang penting... kau baik-baik saja."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Dia sudah melihat wajah Ichigo jadi tersenyum lembut padanya. Itu yang membuat Rukia sedikit. Tenang. Paling tidak dia tak perlu khawatir lagi Ichigo marah padanya. Perlahan, sebelah tangan Ichigo terjulur ke atas kepalanya. Mengusap rambut hitam milik kekasihnya. Ditatapnya mata ungu gadis itu. Matanya tetap cantik seperti biasa. Dan itu tak pernah sekalipun membuat Ichigo bosan.

"Lain kali... aku tidak akan membuatmu cemas lagi. Aku janji." Ujar Rukia ceria. Sekarang dia sudah lebih dari lega rasanya. Sungguh.

"Bagus. Karena sekali lagi kau membuatku cemas seperti hari ini, aku benar-benar akan menghukummu!"

Rukia tertawa lebar. Ichigo selesai mengusap kepalanya dan beralih menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu. Mereka tampak mulai bicara serius.

"Jadi... kau masih punya Kakek?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati. Sungguh ini adalah pertanyaan tabu untuknya. Untuk Rukia juga.

"Yah. Dia kakek dari sebelah ayahku. Aku tak menyangka masih punya Kakek. Karena seingatku... Ayah sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan soal keluarganya selain aku dan ibu. Yang kutahu, Cuma Bibi Yoruichi. Kakak dari Ibuku. yang lainnya aku tidak ingat." Jelas Rukia.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kalau begitu... bagaimana Kakekmu bisa menemukanmu?"

"Beliau mencariku. Kata Bibi, beliau sudah lama mencariku."

"Apakah... Kakekmu... tahu tentang orangtuamu...?" lagi Ichigo berusaha untuk hati-hati. Tapi Rukia melihat kecemasan di wajah tampan pria itu. Sudah pasti dia cemas bukan main. Rukia tak tahu apakah Kakeknya tahu atau tidak bagaimana orangtuanya. Yang Rukia tahu, Kakeknya tahu kalau orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Hanya itu saja. Rukia juga khawatir, kalau kakeknya tahu penyebab kematian orangtuanya dan... Ichigo.

"Kurasa Kakek sudah tahu mereka sudah meninggal."

"Lalu... bagaimana... denganku?"

"Ichigo... kau tidak perlu cemas. Kakek tidak mungkin mengungkit hal itu lagi. Aku jamin. Selama aku mengatakan kalau semua itu baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatirkan apapun." Ujar Rukia mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi... tetap saja―"

"Sst... hentikan. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap di sisimu. Kapanpun. Jadi... kalau kau tidak melepaskan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Mengerti?"

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Kemudian perlahan merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasih bermata indah miliknya itu. Menikmati angin yang berhembus sambil mencium wangi Rukia. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara helaian rambut hitam itu. Rukia terasa begitu kecil dalam rengkuhan Ichigo. Tapi pria berambut orange ini nyaman-nyaman saja memeluknya. Rukia juga menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria ini. Mencoba merasakan wangi semerbak tubuh seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Tangan mungilnya menggapai lengan atas Ichigo.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu..." lirih Ichigo.

"Aku juga..." bisik Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ulquiorra selesai bicara dengan Kyouraku, selaku manager Kurosaki Ichigo. Ulquiorra sekilas melihat gadis kecil itu membawa kekasihnya menuju lantai teratas gedung agensi ini. Ulquiorra memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga gedung itu. Setelah sampai di puncak, matanya begitu awas melihat dua sosok itu berdiri di tengah taman di atas atap gedung ini. Mereka tampak begitu serius bicara. Ulquiorra hanya membuka sedikit pintu di depannya untuk mengawasi dua orang itu. Perlahan namun pasti, pria berambut orange itu mulai merengkuh tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Gadis berambut hitam gelap itu nampak begitu nyaman dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Ulquiorra nampak tersenyum datar menyaksikan dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Mereka tak pernah berpikir, takdir macam apa yang akan mengikat mereka. Meskipun mereka sudah tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi kalau hubungan mereka diteruskan. Tak ada benang apapun yang menyatukan mereka. Seharusnya mereka tahu itu. Tapi entah kenapa mereka malah masih keras kepala. Sekilas, kisah cinta mereka begitu unik. Bahkan Ulquiorra begitu kagum pada sosok gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu. Gadis itu sudah mengorbankan begitu banyak hanya untuk bersama pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Bahkan gadis itu nampak tak peduli, apa yang akan dilakukan kakeknya seandainya dia tahu... hubungan macam apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kuchiki Rukia... kuharap... kau sanggup menanggung resiko atas pilihan yang kau ambil." Bisik Ulquiorra seraya merapatkan pintu itu setelah melihat kedua insan itu saling tersenyum hangat satu sama lain.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menatap dengan sinis pemuda berkulit pucat yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakangnya itu. Katanya dia itu produsernya Ichigo. Kenapa punya waktu senggang sebanyak ini hanya untuk mengawasi Rukia? Benar-benar!

Karena kesal, Rukia terus mendekap lengan kekasihnya itu. Tak peduli Ichigo sedang bicara pada Kyouraku atau sedang menelpon. Dia tak peduli itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel milik pria berkulit pucat itu berdering. Waktu mengangkat ponselnya saja pria itu mengenakan bahasa yang sopan. Huh!

"Ambilah. Dari Kakekmu." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan ponsel hitam itu untuk Rukia. Rukia memandang penuh curiga walau akhirnya dia mengambil ponsel itu juga.

"Halo? Kakek... ada apa? Aku? Aku... sedang bersama temanku. Apa? Pulang sekarang?... oh... aku mengerti... baiklah..." wajah Rukia berubah sebal. Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruhnya pulang? Seharusnya kalau tidak mau Rukia pergi, kakeknya cukup mengatakan tidak usah pergi saja. Kenapa sekarang malah disuruh pulang?

"Kakekmu... memintamu pulang?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya.

"Ya... katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Maaf... tapi aku harus pulang Ichigo." Lirih Rukia.

"Kalau begitu biar aku―"

"Tidak usah. Kakek memintaku, agar aku pulang dengannya. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti. Jaga dirimu ya..."

Ichigo hanya melihat gadis itu berlalu setelah berpamitan pada Kyouraku dan mulai mengikuti pria berkulit pucat itu. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang melihat kepergian kekasihnya dengan pria lain. Entah kenapa sejak Rukia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kakeknya, ada sedikit ruang tercipta di sana. Dan itu membuat Ichigo sedikit khawatir... kalau...

"Kau takut kenapa? Takut kalau Schiffer-san mengambil kekasihmu?" sindir Kyouraku yang nampaknya menyadari mimik aneh artis asuhannya itu.

"Kak Kyouraku? Ahh~ tidak. tidak ada apa-apa." Sangkal Ichigo.

"Sudahlah. Melihat raut wajahmu saja aku sudah tahu. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Rukia-chan?"

"Entahlah Kak... aku hanya merasa... hubunganku dengan Rukia kali ini... tidak begitu berjalan mulus."

"Kenapa? Apa karena Schiffer-san? Dia orang baik loh..."

"Tidak. Bukan pria itu. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit berlebihan saja."

Yah... seharusnya bukan karena pria itu. Tapi entah kenapa Ichigo justru merasa saat ini, kembali ada banyak rintangan dalam hubungan mereka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Pesta penyambutan? Kakek tidak usah berlebihan begitu." Ujar Rukia. Badannya terasa mau jatuh ambruk, begitu pulang tadi kakeknya langsung mengutarakan soal pesta penyambutan itu. Astaga! Ini sudah berlebihan. Rukia tahu, kakeknya itu orang terkaya mungkin di Tokyo ini. Tapi soal pesta penyambutan?

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka kau sudah menjadi bagian resmi keluarga Kuchiki?" balas Ginrei.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku... untuk apa pesta penyambutan seperti itu? Lagipula... aku tidak terbiasa dengan segala macam namanya pesta. Aku tidak suka pesta."

"Kalau kau tidak suka pesta terbuka, nanti Kakek akan menyiapkan pesta tertutup untukmu. Jadi hanya ada teman-temanmu, keluarga, dan rekan bisnis kakek saja. Bagaimana?"

"Itu juga pesta mau tertutup atau terbuka Kakek."

"Rukia... dengarkan Kakek. Pesta ini bukan semata-mata untuk bersenang-senang belaka. Kakek harus mengenalkanmu pada rekan bisnis Kakek dan dunia, bahwa kau ada bagian dari Kuchiki dan berhak meneruskan Kuchiki untuk selanjutnya. Masa depan Kuchiki dan masa depan Kuchiki Enterprice ada di tanganmu. Jadi... pesta seperti ini, bukan soal sepele Rukia. Kau harus mulai belajar untuk menjadi pebisnis yang hebat dan meneruskan kebesaran dari Kuchiki. Kalau bukan kau... lalu Kakek harus meminta siapa lagi?"

Rukia terdiam bukan main. Rasanya tak ada lagi kata-kata yang mau dia lontarkan untuk kakeknya membatalkan rencananya itu. Setiap kali membahas Kuchiki bersama Kakeknya, Rukia terus menerus ditekan untuk meneruskan Kuchiki. Bahwa Rukia adalah satu-satunya harapan kakeknya. Hidupnya tak akan pernah sesantai dulu lagi.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau juga boleh mengajak Bibimu dan keluarganya datang. Bukankah kau ingin mereka berkunjung kemari?"

Rukia kembali melihat wajah kakeknya itu. Senyum cerah terukir manis di bibirnya. Yah... dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan bibinya. Itu adalah satu-satunya alasan yang bagus untuknya menerima pesta ini.

"Kalau begitu... aku boleh mengajak siapapun Kek?" pinta Rukia.

"Tentu saja. Inikan pesta untukmu. Acaranya akan diadakan akhir pekan ini. Kalau kau butuh apapun untuk pesta nanti, katakan pada Kakek. Jangan sungkan ya..."

Ginrei mulai beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah itu untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Rukia ingin mengantar kakeknya ke sana. Tapi kakeknya buru-buru menyuruh pelayan setianya untuk membantunya. Sekilas, Rukia tak melihat wajah menyebalkan pria berkulit pucat itu. Baguslah! Setidaknya Rukia tak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkannya. Benar-benar deh. Setiap kali melihat wajah orang itu, rasanya Rukia ingin sekali memukulkan. Karena dia... Ichigo jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Akhir pekan yang dikatakan oleh Kakeknya itu tinggal dua hari lagi. Benarkah dalam dua hari bisa menyiapkan pesta? Tapi ini Kuchiki. Apapun bisa dilakukan. Bahkan jika pesta itu mau digelar nanti malam juga pasti bisa dilaksanakan. Secara... Kuchiki.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Nemu selesai mengikat pita gaun selutut milik Rukia. Hari ini Rukia memakai gaun berwarna ungu cerah dengan lengan pendek di atas bahunya dan model sedikit mengembang. Rukia masih kesulitan memakai high heelsnya. Maklum saja, kecuali pesta, Rukia tak pernah menyentuh high heels. Dia saja tidak pernah punya sepatu seperti itu. Kalau Senna, dia punya lusinan pasang high heels. Dari segala warna dia ada. Bahkan dari segala model terkenal. Tidak heran juga, karena Senna adalah seorang model terkenal. Itu bukan hal sulit untuknya. Karena kesal dia tak kunjung bisa memakai sepatunya sendiri, yang memang ribet karena agak sempit di tumitnya, jadi Rukia belum juga memakai high heelsnya.

Rukia bercermin sekali lagi di depan kaca besar setinggi dua meter itu. Rambutnya sudah diikat kesamping dengan hiasan bunga besar. Riasannya memang sederhana. Tapi justru menambah kesan elegan dan cantik. Dia sudah meminta semua orang yang diinginkannya datang. Tanpa terkecuali. Rukia tak sabar, apa komentar semua orang melihatnya hari ini. Sedang asyiknya bercermin, pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Nemu segera membuka pintunya, dan Rukia masih membetulkan ujung gaunnya yang sedikit terlipat. Paling juga kakeknya atau...

"Wah... Nona kelihatan cantik hari ini."

Rukia langsung menoleh dengan ganas ke arah suara itu. Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya untuk muncul hari ini. Sumpah!

Rukia berkacak pinggang sambil menatap curiga pada pria itu. Hari ini dia memang terlihat tampan. Tuksedo putih? Ohh... Rukia membayangkan kekasihnya saja yang memakai tuksedo putih ini.

"Kau mau apa ke sini? Pestanya di bawah 'kan?" ujar Rukia. Itu memang benar. Kakeknya sengaja menyiapkan pesta di kebun belakang mansion besar ini. Rukia juga sudah mendengar banyak tamu yang sudah berdatangan tadi.

"Kenapa? Tuan Besar memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Ulquiorra. Namun pria berambut hitam itu langsung bersedekap dada sambil menggosok dagunya dengan telunjuknya seakan tengah memandangi sesuatu.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Tidak perlu bantuanmu." Ujar Rukia cuek. Dia lalu mengambil sepatunya dan mencoba memakainya lagi. Sial. Sepertinya tidak muat untuknya. Rukia akhirnya duduk di kursi kecil yang berada tak jauh dari cermin besar itu. Itu adalah kursi riasnya. Tiba-tiba pria itu berlutut di depannya seraya mengambil salah satu sepatu yang tidak mau masuk ke kakinya itu. Rukia membelalak lebar.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia panik. Wajahnya memerah sekilas saat pria itu mengangkat sebelah kakinya kemudian memasukkan sepatu itu.

"Kau tidak bisa memakai sepatu sendiri? Dasar anak kecil..." godanya.

"Apa! Enak saja! Sepatunya yang tidak muat di kakiku. Bukan aku..."

Entah kenapa Ulquiorra dengan begitu mudah memakaikan sepatunya di kaki Rukia. Selama ini, Rukia tidak kesulitan memakai sepatu milik Senna. Mungkin karena sepatu Senna lebih besar satu nomor dan sepatu itu sudah beberapa kali dipakai. Jadi kesannya mudah saja kaki Rukia masuk. Dan ini, sepatunya pas di kakinya dan belum pernah dipakai. Jadi wajar kalau masih susah memakainya.

"Nona... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Ujar Ulquiorra masih sibuk membetulkan sepatu Rukia. Gadis itu diam sambil memperhatikan pria itu di bawahnya.

"Ketika kau memutuskan masuk ke dalam Kuchiki ini, hidupmu... sudah tidak bisa semaumu sendiri. Kau akan memikirkan banyak orang demi Kuchiki. Sekali saja kau bersikap egois, maka kau sudah menghancurkan Kuchiki... juga Kakekmu. Saat ini, orang yang bisa kau percaya hanya aku. Hanya aku yang bisa kau andalkan untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Hanya aku, tempatmu bergantung. Dan hanya aku... orang yang harus kau dengarkan mulai sekarang. Apa kau mengerti?" kini Ulquorra mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Rukia. Mata hijau tosca itu memandangnya begitu serius. Seakan bersiap memangsa Rukia. Rukia langsung bergidik ngeri dan wajahnya terkesan sedikit takut.

"Kenapa... kau mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa hanya kau... yang bisa kuandalkan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Hanya ingin menggodamu? Kenapa? Kau takut dengan kata-kataku tadi?" guraunya. Sekarang pria itu sudah berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Rukia langsung kesal dan naik darah ketika pria itu hanya tertawa jahil ketika berhasil menakutinya dengan kata-kata itu.

"Ayo keluar. Kakek pasti cemas kau tidak kunjung turun." Lagi-lagi pria itu berbuat menyebalkan. Sekarang dia malah mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Rukia.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" balas Rukia. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Walau masih agak canggung karena dia memakai high heels. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Berlama-lama berada dekat pria itu membuat Rukia semakin tidak nyaman.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"SENNA!" pekik Rukia begitu dia tiba di halaman tempat digelarnya pesta itu.

Gadis berambut ungu yang sedang memegang gelas wine-nya itu langsung menoleh mencari sumber suara itu. Kepalanya berputar ketika melihat sepupunya itu sudah berada di taman. Hari ini Senna juga terlihat cantik dengan gaun merah pendeknya. Dia memang selalu tampak cantik. Kontan saja Rukia langsung memeluk erat sepupunya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Lirih Rukia.

"Aku juga! Kau pikir aku tidak kaget kau tiba-tiba pindah begitu? Enak saja. Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Balas Senna.

"Rukia... siapa dia?"

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. Dia melihat kakeknya bersama dengan beberapa bodyguard pribadinya itu. Senna juga bingung melihat kakek tua itu.

"Ahh Kakek! Kenalkan... dia sepupuku. Namanya Shihouin Senna." Ujar Rukia menunjuk Senna. Senna langsung menundukkan kepalanya penuh hormat.

"Shihouin? Apa dia... anak dari Shihouin Bibimu itu?" tanya Ginrei.

"Ya. Kakek pasti akan menyukai Senna. Dia cantik dan menyenangkan." Puji Rukia. Wajah Senna langsung memerah.

"Apa kabar Kakek. Namaku Shihouin Senna. Senang bertemu Kakek. Ternyata Kakek jauh lebih gagah dari yang digambarkan Ibuku." yah itu dia. Senna memang pintar membaca situasi. Dia selalu bisa membuat orang menyukainya.

"Kakek... Senna ini pintar dalam segala hal. Kakek pasti langsung suka padanya." Timpal Rukia lagi.

"Bisa segala hal? Apa dia... bisa golf?" tanya Ginrei penasaran.

"Golf? Tentu saja bisa. Setiap akhir pekan aku selalu ke tempat latihan golf. Kakek suka golf?"

"Wah... jarang sekali ada anak semuda dirimu menyukai golf. Apalagi kau seorang gadis." tampaknya Ginrei mulai bersimpati pada gadis ini.

Kontan saja obrolan ringanpun terjadi. Di tengah jalan, Ginrei mulai mengenalkan Rukia pada rekan kerjanya. Senna mengikuti kakek itu sambil sesekali merespon kata-kata Ginrei padanya. Ginrei langsung menyukai Senna yang dinilainya menyenangkan dan terbuka. Jauh berbeda dengan Shihouin yang dia kenal. Rukia juga bertemu dengan bibinya. Sekilas atmosfer tidak enak muncul saat Ginrei dan Yoruichi bertemu. Tapi Senna yang tahu itu, langsung mengembalikan suasana.

"Kakek, aku ke sana sebentar ya?" ujar Rukia.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ginrei.

"Sudahlah. Kakek jangan khawatir. Pasti menemui tamunya 'kan? Kakek bisa mengobrol denganku," sela Senna.

Senna tahu, tadi Rukia sekilas melihat seorang pria bertuksedo hitam datang. Pasti ingin cepat-cepat bertemu.

"Tidak ada yang kukenal. Rasanya asing sekali di sini." Gumamnya.

"Ayolah. Kau harus menghargai Rukia-chan bukan? Gadis itu sangat menantikan kedatanganmu. Jangan kecewakan dia. Lagipula... aku suka pesta. Banyak wanita cantik." Gurau Kyouraku sambil meneguk white wine-nya.

"Ichigo!" pekik seseorang.

"Nah... apa kubilang. Dia pasti sudah merindukanmu." Sindir Kyouraku.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar menyambut kekasihnya itu. Rukia berlarian menuju Ichigo. Kyouraku langsung meminta ijin untuk pergi ke tempat lain membiarkan dua insan itu bersenang-senang dulu. Meskipun bukan dengan tuksedo putih, tapi Ichigo tetap tampan. Ichigo memuji penampilan Rukia saat ini. Tapi gadis itu menanggapinya sebagai gombal semata. Mereka masih sibuk memandang satu sama lain. Ichigo mulai bergerak merangkul pinggang kekasihnya itu. Mata Rukia melebar. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Tapi Ichigo sepertinya tidak peduli. Dia bergerak menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan langsung mengikuti alunan musik dansa itu. Memang ada beberapa orang yang berdansa. Karenanya Ichigo langsung mengikuti gerakan itu. Rukia malu sekali karena dia kaku dalam berdansa. Tapi lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak peduli. Mereka tampak begitu dekat dan bahagia. Saling memandang dengan jarak yang begini dekat, membuat mereka seakan lupa dimana mereka berpijak.

Dari jauh, Ginrei mulai memperhatikan tingkah cucunya itu. Awalnya dia masih asyik mengobrol dengan Senna, tapi ketika gadis berambut ungu itu ijin pergi ke kamar belakang, pandangan Ginreipun langsung teralihkan. Melihat sepasang insan yang tengah berdansa dengan mesranya itu. Ginrei tak tahu kalau cucunya punya teman seakrab itu. Tidak. siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti tidak akan mengira mereka teman. Mungkin lebih dari itu.

"Panggil Ulquiorra." Perintah Ginrei pada salah satu bodyguardnya.

Mata Ginrei masih fokus memandang cucunya itu. Rukia tampak begitu bahagia dan tersenyum dengan cantiknya setiap kali memandang pria itu. Tapi Ginrei tak mengenal siapa pria itu. Siapa orang yang berani berdansa dengan cucu dari seorang Kuchiki Ginrei?

"Tuan Besar memanggil saya?" sela Ulquiorra ketika dia sudah tiba. Ulquiorra berdiri di belakang Ginrei. Masih memandang cucunya, Ginrei mulai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau tahu... siapa pria itu?" tunjuk Ginrei.

Ulquiorra melihat Ginrei yang ternyata memperhatikan pasangan dansa itu. Mereka memang tampak mencolok. Apalagi kalau bukan kenyataan, bahwa Rukia adalah sorotan di pesta ini. Dari suaranya, Ulquiorra yakin Ginrei kurang menyukai pria itu.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Besar. Saya... tidak tahu." Entah kenapa akhirnya Ulquiorra mengatakan hal itu.

"Benarkah kau tidak tahu? Atau... kau tahu tapi tidak mau mengatakannya padaku?" tekan Ginrei. Ginrei bukanlah orang yang mudah tertipu. Dia tahu ketika seseorang bicara jujur atau tidak padanya.

"Ya Tuan Besar. Saya tidak tahu. Ada apa Tuan Besar menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa pria yang dekat dengan cucuku. Tampaknya Shihouin itu mulai seenaknya. Kau boleh pergi."

Ulquiorra masih ragu meninggalkan Ginrei. Pasti baginya Rukia begitu berharga.

Setelah Ulquiorra jauh, Ginrei mulai memanggil bodyguardnya yang lain.

"Aku ingin kau... diam-diam selidiki siapa pria itu. Bagaimana asal usul dan latar keluarganya. Janga bersisa sedikitpun. Aku minta datanya secepat mungkin. Apa kau paham?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kakek? Apa aku boleh main kemari lagi?" tanya Senna manja ketika hari mulai beranjak malam. Dia sudah seharian menemani Ginrei mengobrol panjang lebar. Sekarang, Senna memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Tentu. Tidak ada yang melarangmu datang kemari. Datanglah sesering mungkin. Kalau kau ada waktu, kita bisa berkuda dan golf bersama. Kakek sangat menyukaimu."

"Bagus sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan sering datang."

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja? Temani Rukia... dia sepertinya butuh teman. Lagipula... ini sudah hampir malam."

"Tidak bisa Kek. Besok aku ada jadwal yang padat. Oh ya... Kakek... juga menganggapku cucumu 'kan?"

"Bicara apa gadis cantik ini? Tentu saja! Kau juga cucu Kakek Kuchiki Ginrei. Dunia harus tahu itu. Kalau begitu... hati-hati sayang."

Senna menyampaikan salam perpisahan dan menunggu kakek itu hingga masuk ke dalam mansion besar ini. Sekarang tinggallah Senna dan Rukia yang sejak tadi tidak bicara apapun.

"Hei... sepupumu mau pulang nih. Katakan sesuatu dong." Ujar Senna sambil menyikut siku gadis itu.

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak dengar..."

"Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ichigo?"

Yah... tadi Ichigo hanya datang sebentar. Setelah dansa itu, Ichigo terpaksa harus pergi karena ada panggilan kerja untuknya. Selama Ichigo di sini sepertinya sulit sekali bisa bertemu dengannya untuk waktu yang lama. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah. Dia 'kan memang sibuk. Hei... katakan padaku... siapa pria itu? Pria tampan yang bersamamu tadi? Aku tidak sempat bertanya tadi. Dia... pria yang kulihat di ruang rekaman Ichigo itu 'kan?" tanya Senna penasaran.

"Pria? Pria mana?"

"Yang bersamamu saat keluar rumah tadi! Ahh~ kau ini... masa kau bisa lupa pria setampan itu?"

"Maksudmu... Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

"Yayaya! Oh... jadi itu namanya. Namanya saja sudah keren. Pantas saja orangnya tampan..."

"Apa! Kau pasti gila? Kau bilang, waktu kau di Hollywood dulu, Leonardo Di Caprio, Orlando Bloom, Daniel Radcliffe, Taylor Lautner dan Robert Pattison itu tampan? Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini?" sindir Rukia. Dia ingat betul, bagaimana bersemangatnya Senna setelah pulang dari Hollywood dulu begitu membabi buta menceritakan betapa tampannya mereka-mereka itu.

"Ahh kau ini... artis itu, tidak punya daya tarik begitu lama. Sekali dilihat saja memang tampan dan memesona. Tapi kalau dipandangi terus yah... cepat bosan. Aku juga lebih suka produk lokal..."

"Apanya yang produk lokal! Dia itu... sangat menyebalkan! Membuat orang kesal saja! Ugh! Membicarakannya saja sudah membuatku kesal!"

"Siapa yang membuatmu kesal?"

Baru saja dibicarakan sudah muncul saja. Senna yang melihat pria itu datang dan langsung mendekat ke arah gadis-gadis itu langsung menganga luar biasa. Berkali-kali dia menarik-narik lengan baju Rukia. Rukia semakin risih saja. Kenapa bisa muncul di malam begini?

"Ternyata... dari dekat begini tampan..." gumam Senna. Matanya tak lepas memandangi pria berkulit pucat itu. Air liurnya bahkan nampak mau menetes keluar.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" selidik Rukia.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja bertemu Tuan Besar. Nona kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" goda Ulquiorra.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Nona! Kau bodoh ya?"

"Baiklah. Lalu... siapa Nona cantik ini?" kini pandangan Ulquiorra beralih ke Senna. Senna langsung maju dan menyambut tangan Ulquiorra tanpa ragu.

"Yayaya! Namaku Shihouin Senna. Sepupu Rukia. Salam kenal. Namamu... Ulquiorra Schiffer 'kan?"

Kini gantian Rukia yang menganga 'kan mulutnya. Kalau Senna sudah menyukai sesuatu inilah jadinya. Rukia diam saja membiarkan dua orang ini terlibat obrolan dan berujung pada mengantar Senna pulang. Huh! Taktik yang bagus. Dengan begitu, Rukia tak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkannya itu lagi.

Tapi... apa maksud kata-katanya tadi ya?

Kenapa Rukia harus bergantung dan mengandalkan pria itu? Apa karena dia kaki tangan Kakeknya? Atau... apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wuah... lama yang ini gak di update. ok deh. saya update... hehehe maaf ya chap ini terbilang hancur. saya ngetiknya belum pake perasaan karena masalahnya udah muncul. yah... terbukti kakeknya udah mulai posesif gitu kan? hiks... hehehe

saya mau buat Ulqui di sini kesannya misterius gitu deh... hohohoh

balas review dulu... senengnya masih ada yang review cerita gaje ini. saya sangat berterima kasih senpai. hehehehehe

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe bingung ya? iya soalnya nih cerita lama gak diupdate. hehehe Senna? tenang aja, dia gak bakal gangguin IchiRuki kok. kan di fic sebelumnya hubungan mereka juga baik. kok jutek sih sama Senna? saya suka sama chara itu... walo suka saya buat jahat juga... hehehe review lagi yaa...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheeh gak kok... kakeknya gak ada rencana busuk apapun, sebusuk duren juga gak ada. hehehe Ulqui? yayaya saya sengaja selipin. kan gak enak tuh gak ada yang gangguin... hehehe kebiasaan nih. saya juga suka gangguin orang lagi pacaran. hehehehe

Taviabeta-Primavera : makasih udah review senpai... hai juga Tavi, tapi jangan panggil saya senpai ya... Kin aja. saya gak suka panggilan itu. hehehe Ulqui? wah... banyak yang protes nih, ya udah Ulquinya balikin ke Las Noches ajalah... hohohoh iya ya cemburuan amat si Ichi... ckckck review lagi yaa

corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai... maaf udah lama nunggu dan baru di update. soalnya saya rada lupa sama alurnya. yang kemarin udah rampung di komputer... ehh datanya pada ilang deh... hiks...

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... hahaha gak kok. Ulqui cuma jahil aja sama Ruki. wkwkwkw nih udah update... tak tungguin loh reviewnya lagi... heheh

Chappy Ruki Oguri : makasih udah review senpai... salam kenal juga... hehehe Ichi cemburuan banget ya? kasian Ruki. tapi gak papalah. di situ romantisnya... hehehehe

Yukko Orizawa : makasih udah review senpai... nah loh... jangan manggil saya juga senpai. saya gak suka dipanggil senpai. hehehehe Kin aja boleh kok... ehh? loh... gak ada loh. kakeknya belum ngerencanain apapun. hehehehe nih udah update... review yaa...

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review senpai... jangan senpai dong. Kin aja boleh. hehehe aihh terharu saya ada yang suka fic saya... meski hancur... hehehe review lagi yaa...

ok deh semuanya udah...

kalo gitu... yang baca wajib review... supaya saya tahu apakah fic ini layak lanjut atau nggak. hehhe

Jaa Nee!


	5. Long Distance Relationship

**SEKUEL : PROMISE ME FORGIVE ME.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, MISSTYPO, Ceritanya pasaran, Gak menarik tuh.**

**ATTENTION : Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apabila ada kemiripan dalam fic lain atau cerita lain, atau dalam bentuk apapun itu saya nyatakan itu adlah 'Tidak sengaja'. Ini adalah hasil dari inspirasi semu yang datang secara tiba-tiba.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku... masuk ke perusahaan? Kakek..."

Kini Rukia menganga lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi ini dia sudah disuguhi berita aneh dan mencengangkan. Masuk perusahaan Kuchiki Enterprice? Oh my...

Rukia tak pernah mengira akan bekerja di sana. Memang sih dia sempat memimpikan mendapatkan pekerjaan hebat di sebuah perusahaan elit yang terkenal. Tapi masalah... Rukia belum punya cukup pengalaman. Dan sekarang ini dia belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan. Setelah lulus dari wisudanya, Rukia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu membantu bibinya dan bersama Ichigo. Yah itu saja waktu yang dia habiskan selama ini. Dan soal... what?

"Tentu. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan masuk perusahaan. Jadi lebih baik sekarang saja. Ulquiorra akan membantumu."

Jduggg!

Astaga! Apa saja! Tolong apa saja yang bisa menimpa Rukia untuk melupakan betapa menyebalkannya si brengsek berkulit pucat itu. Setiap hari melihatnya saja sudah membuat Rukia kesal. Ditambah lagi Ichigo yang uring-uringan kalau Ulquiorra sudah berdiri di sisi Rukia dengan alasan... Kakek! Ugh!

Tak adakah manusia lain yang Kakek ini punya selain manusia berkulit pucat bermata hijau dan berwajah stoic itu? Setidaknya manusia lain yang lebih... bersahabat.

Karena jujur, Rukia merasa tak mungkin bisa bersahabat dengan manusia seperti itu.

"Ulquiorra sudah tahu tentang sejarah Kuchiki dan perusahaan. Akan lebih mudah bagimu mempelajari struktur perusahaan kalau bersama Ulquiorra. Lagipula Kakek lebih percaya dia daripada orang lain." Jelas Ginrei.

Rukia diam dan memilih melanjutkan makan paginya yang tiba-tiba berubah mood itu.

"Tapi Kek. Aku ini... belum banyak pengalaman. Lagipula... rasanya akan sulit kalau bekerja di perusahaan sebesar Kuchiki itu. Dan juga... pendidikanku tidaklah begitu tinggi. Aku hanya malu kalau orang-orang―"

"Akan malu kenapa? Apa yang akan orang-orang berani katakan pada cucu tunggal pemilik Kuchiki Enterprice? Kakek tahu kau bisa diandalkan dan kompeten. Kau hanya perlu mempelajarinya, dan memahaminya saja. Karena itulah kau butuh Ulquiorra. Nantinya kau juga yang akan mewarisi Kuchiki. Jadi Kakek hanya ingin mempercayakan itu padamu."

Kini Rukia benar-benar diam. Rukia tak pernah tahu kalau seorang Kuchiki memang keturunannya keras kepala. Rukiapun begitu. Keras kepala. Hanya saja... ayolah... usia Rukia masih muda. Mana mungkin disuruh melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat kepalanya bercabang. Dan ditambah lagi... kalau dia setuju mengikuti kemauan kakeknya, itu artinya akan banyak waktu lagi tersita. Lalu... waktu bersama Ichigo akan semakin sedikit. Ichigo saja sudah sesibuk itu. Masa Rukia mau ikut-ikutan sibuk juga? Apa jadinya hubungan mereka nanti?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hari ini tidak bisa?" keluh Ichigo.

Setelah obrolan singkat, yang benar-benar singkat itu, Ichigo menutup ponselnya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Entah kenapa sejak Rukia pindah ke keluarganya yang sekarang, Rukia jadi tak punya waktu lagi untuknya. Padahal hari ini Ichigo ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan ditambah lagi... kenyataan kalau nanti Ichigo harus pergi ke Korea, Seoul untuk melakukan syuting drama terbarunya nanti. Dan itu butuh waktu empat bulan. Empat bulan nanti dia tak akan bisa bertemu dan melihat wajah gadis mungil itu lagi.

Kenapa semakin hari, semakin banyak saja halangannya untuk bisa bersama gadisnya? Kenapa begitu sulit menjalani hubungan yang seperti ini.

Di satu sisi Ichigo senang Rukia tak lagi sendiri. Dia masih punya keluarga kandungnya. Tapi di sisi lain, akan banyak masalah yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti. Dimulai dengan latar belakang keluarga Ichigo. Hubungan mereka nanti... sungguh banyak. Sekarang saja Rukia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti kemauan kakeknya itu. Lalu bagaimana nanti?

"Rukia-chan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu?" tanya Kyouraku menyadari artis asuhannya itu hanya terpekur saja di sofa kantornya sambil menatap ponselnya. Sedangkan Kyouraku baru saja keluar membeli makanan ringan dan soda.

"Kakak tahu saja." Lirih Ichigo.

"Tentu. Kalau kau sudah memasang wajah seperti itu, artinya kau tidak bisa melihat gadis mungil itu. Memang kenapa lagi kali ini?" tanya Kyouraku sembari duduk di sebelah Ichigo dan menyodorkan sekaleng soda padanya. Ichigo menerimanya dan membuka kaleng itu tanpa niat. Alhasil, kalengnya tidak terbuka dan pengaitnya patah.

"Ck! Lihat kerjaanmu itu. Jadi tidak bisa dibuka kan? Ada apa sih?" rutuk Kyouraku karena sodanya sudah sia-sia.

"Aku hanya merasa... hubungan kami akan kembali sulit." Kata Ichigo lemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya... akan ada halangan lagi."

"Jangan begitu. Kau terlalu pesimis. Rukia-chan kan sudah bilang. Dia baru saja bertemu kakeknya. Dan kakeknya hanya punya Rukia. Keturunan Kuchiki terakhir. Maka dari itu mungkin Kakeknya ingin Rukia membantu Kuchiki. Hanya itu. Bukan berarti mau memisahkan kalian. Ayolah... jangan begitu tahu. Rukia-chan tidak akan kemana-mana." Hibur Kyouraku.

"Kuharap begitu."

"Nah... apa kau sudah bilang kalau kita akan pergi ke Seoul tiga hari lagi padanya?"

Ichigo menggeleng. Entah ekspresi apa yang akan diperlihatkan Rukia kalau tahu Ichigo akan pergi selama itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Turunlah Nona,"

Rukia menghembuskan nafas dengan emosi. Lalu mendelik sinis pada pria sialan itu sebelum turun dari mobilnya. Yang tentunya pintu itu sudah dibuka oleh pria berkulit pucat itu. Sekarang mereka ada di depan gedung pencakar langit milik Kuchiki Enterprice. Rukia penasaran sejak tiba di gedung ini. Berapa lantaikah yang dimilikinya? 20? 30? Atau 40 lantai? Atau lebih dari itu?

"Nona?" panggil pria itu lagi. Rukia tetap tak bergerak sambil duduk bersedekap dada di atas mobil itu. Ulquiorra mulai jengah. Kenapa lagi tuan Putri ini.

"Rukia?" kali ini Ulquiorra mengubah panggilannya. Sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar tidak suka dipanggil begitu.

"Kupikir kau bicara dengan anaknya Obama." Sindir Rukia sambil turun dari mobil dan membetulkan pakaiannya. Hari ini dia memakai kemeja dan blazer santai. Lalu rok ketat di atas lutut. High heelsnya juga berkesan formal. Entah kenapa pelayan pribadinya itu, Nemu, menyiapkan pakaian yang begini formal hanya untuk masuk ke sebuah gedung. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam gedung itu, tampak beberapa pegawai dan keamanan gedung itu memberi salam hormat pada Ulquiorra. Tentu saja Ulquiorra menanggapinya seperti biasa. Benarkah Ulquiorra ini sangat hebat? Berkali-kali kakek itu membicarakan Ulquiorra. Dan terus menerus menyuruh Rukia ikut dengannya. Kakeknya pasti tidak tahu kalau Rukia kesal setengah mati dengannya.

Rukia tadi sudah menelpon Ichigo kalau dia tidak bisa menemuinya hari ini. Nyesek sih. Tentu saja. Ichigo tak pernah lama ada di sini. Dan sekarang dia malah harus datang ke sini. Waktu bersama Ichigo jauh lebih berharga!

"Nah Nona―"

Rukia langsung melemparkan deathglare mematikan miliknya. Matanya ungunya terasa ingin loncat keluar begitu Ulquiorra lagi-lagi memanggilnya sebutan menjijikkan itu.

"Baiklah. Rukia... ini adalah gedung pribadi milik Kuchiki. Ada 35 lantai di sini. Dan semua cabang Kuchiki berpusat di gedung ini. Kau akan ditempatkan sebagai General Manager yang bertanggung jawab pada proyek Kuchiki selanjutnya. Kakek bilang kau bisa masuk kerja mulai besok dan―"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu... apa? General Manager? Kau bercanda! Mana mungkin aku bisa memegang jabatan setinggi itu! Aku hanya berharap ditempatkan sebagai karyawan biasa. Bukannya jabatan setinggi itu. Apalagi aku sama sekali belum berpengalaman. Tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau." Potong Rukia ketika mendengar penjelasan mendadak itu. Kakeknya saja tidak memberi tahu jabatan apa yang akan dia pegang. Ini tiba-tiba General Manager? Setahu Rukia itu posisi yang cukup tinggi di sebuah perusahaan. Lalu apa-apaan itu?

"Ini perintah dari Tuan Besar langsung. Kau mana bisa menolaknya. Pokoknya mulai besok kau harus masuk kerja dan bekerja dengan timmu. Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil yang terpaksa pindah sekolah begitu!" entah kenapa kali ini Ulquiorra malah bersikap tegas padanya.

Rukia menunduk dan memasang wajah sedihnya. Mukanya cemberut dan nyaris menangis. Rukia memang tidak mau pekerjaan sulit itu. Bukannya dia tidak ingin, tapi dia belum siap. Sungguh. Rasanya ada puluhan batu raksasa yang menimpa pundaknya dan menjadi bebannya seumur hidup. Rasanya tidak bisa...

Ulquiorra menyadari mimik gadis itu mulai terasa aneh. Apa karena dia sedikit bicara tegas tadi? Karena biasanya Ulquiorra selalu bersikap manis pada gadis ini. Atau karena... tiba-tiba mendengar cucu tunggal Kuchiki ini akan mendapat jabatan tinggi? Ayolah... dimana-mana manusia itu selalu menginginkan posisi tertinggi yang sanggup dia capai. Manusia tak pernah puas. Seharusnya Rukia senang karena dia akan jadi orang dengan jabatan tinggi di perusahaan terkenal macam Kuchiki ini.

Ulquiorra berdiri di depan Rukia dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk sejajar dengan kepala Rukia. Ditambah lagi ukuran tubuh gadis ini memang begitu mungil.

"Maaf kata-kataku tadi. Kau tersinggung?" ujar Ulquiorra lembut.

"Aku tidak tersinggung. Aku Cuma takut. Aku belum terbiasa dengan ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti. Aku hanya tidak mau mempermalukan Kakek dengan jabatanku ini. Aku takut apa yang orang katakan padaku yang belum berpengalaman ini seenaknya saja masuk dan dapat jabatan tinggi." Jelas Rukia sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya karena sepertinya matanya mulai basah.

"Tentu saja kau akan mempermalukan Kuchiki Ginrei dengan sikapmu ini!" sekali lagi Ulquiorra berkata tegas. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat wajah mereka begitu dekat dan sejajar. Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat ini. Dan sialnya... tempat mereka saat ini terbilang sepi. Rukia mencoba mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi kakinya langsung terasa berat.

"Semua orang yang berada dalam posisimu tentu saja akan merasa tidak sanggup untuk menangani masalah ini. Tapi kau akan bisa kalau kau berusaha. Kau tidak mau mengecewakan kakekmu bukan? Kalau begitu... buktikan kalau kau bisa dan tidak akan mempermalukan kakekmu. Kau harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu, baru kau merasa takut kalau kau tidak bisa. Jangan jadi pengecut begitu. Bagaimana bisa kau menghadapi kekasihmu kalau kau ternyata Cuma pengecut yang lari dari tantanganmu?"

Rukia diam mendengar setiap kata pria itu. Tentu saja semuanya benar. Tapi...

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Kau pasti tidak mau menyusahkan kekasihmu itu dengan rengekkan semacam ini kan? Aku takut... aku tidak sanggup... kalau kau bilang begitu... apa kekasihmu akan konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya? Tentu saja tidak. dia pasti berpikir macam-macam dan mengira kalau kau tidak bahagia tinggal dengan kakekmu sendiri kan?"

"Kau... benar." Baru kali ini Rukia setuju dengan pendapat pria menyebalkan ini. Yah... kalau Ichigo tahu, dia mungkin akan merasa khawatir pada Rukia dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Dia juga akan menyusahkan kak Kyouraku kalau Ichigo tidak konsentrasi begitu.

"Nah... kalau kau sudah paham. Ayo kita selesaikan jalan-jalan ini."

Untuk sesaat, Rukia merasa sayang ketika wajah Ulquiorra menjauh darinya. Ketika pria bermata hijau itu mengatakan kata-kata tadi... rasanya Rukia mulai nyaman dan tidak takut lagi. Rukia merasa dia bisa melewatinya dan baik-baik saja. Rukia juga semakin ingin mencoba tantangan barunya. Senna suka tantangan. Masa dia tidak bisa mempelajari hal apapun dari sepupunya yang luar biasa itu? Tidak boleh!

Rukia bisa. Dia akan mencoba jadi yang terbaik kok. Harus!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Rukia memutuskan menerima perintah kakeknya untuk masuk ke perusahaan. Awalnya memang sedikit canggung. Apalagi banyak seniornya yang lebih berpengalaman yang malah jadi anak buahnya. Sejak hari pertama Rukia sudah meminta beberapa anak buahnya untuk membawa data-data tentang proyek yang telah lalu, sekarang dan yang akan datang. Dua hari ini Rukia bahkan kurang tidur karena lembur di kantor untuk mempelajari semua data itu. Lumayan sulit karena ternyata ada begitu banyak proyek yang harus dia tangani beberapa bulan ke depan. Kakenya benar-benar ingin membuatnya jadi cepat tua dan ubanan deh. Kepalanya sudah banyak cabang.

Dan untungnya setiap saat selalu ada Ulquiorra yang membantunya. Rukia jadi sedikit bersemangat karena dia tak terlalu sulit dalam pekerjaannya. Rasanya mudah saja.

Mendadak ketika Rukia sedang rapat khusus dengan kepala perencana proyek, ponselnya berbunyi. Biasanya tidak akan ada bunyi. Mungkin karena Rukia lupa mematikannya jadi malah berbunyi deh sekarang. Rukia bermaksud mengabaikannya. Apalagi sekarang ada Ulquiorra di sampingnya tengah serius membahas masalah itu. Rukia berharap bukan telepon penting. Rukia juga berharap... bukan dari Ichigo. Dia akan benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sudah tiga hari akhirnya dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo. Sungguh menderita rasanya. Tapi nama kakeknya ada di atas segala-galanya. Rukia tak bisa mempertaruhkan kehormatan Kuchiki kalau dia main-main dengan pekerjaannya.

"Angkat saja. Kelihatannya penting sekali." Ujar Ulquiorra yang menyadari ponsel Rukia yang sejak tadi berdering tiada henti.

Dengan wajah malu, Rukia mengambil ponselnya dari tas tangannya. Begitu dilihat, Rukia lega bukan main. Ternyata dari Senna. Tapi kalau Rukia mengabaikannya tentu saja sepupunya itu akan berteriak sekencangnya padanya.

"Halo?" kata Rukia ragu.

"KAU INI SIBUK APA SIH! AKU SUDAH TELEPON 11 KALI TAHU!" teriak Senna. Benar. Rukia sampai harus menjauhkan benda itu dari telinganya kalau ingin telinganya baik-baik saja. Ulquiorra bahkan bisa mendengar suara cempreng itu. Rukia memijat sebelah telinganya yang terasa berdenging. Lalu mengarahkan ponselnya lagi.

"Apa? Aku sibuk tahu. Kau tidak tahu aku sekarang sudah bekerja di perusahaan Kakek?" rutuk Rukia.

"Aku tahu! Makanya aku telepon. Kau terlalu sibuk. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lebih sibuk dari aku? Heh! Besok kau harus temani aku pergi! Awas kalau tidak!" ancam Senna.

"Besok? Tidak bisa. Besok aku harus―"

"Heh! Alasanmu banyak sekali. Memangnya kau tidak tahu besok itu hari apa?"

"Tidak. Sudah ya Senna. Nanti aku hubungi kau lagi. Ulquiorra sedang―"

"Ulquiorra? Heh... pria tampan itu ada di dekatmu ya? Boleh aku―"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Rukia menekan tombol 'end' dengan ganas. Tadi dia teriak-teriak. Sekarang setelah mendengar nama Ulquiorra dia jadi bersemangat. Biar saja sepupunya itu marah. Rukia yakin, besok pasti dia sudah menjemput Rukia di rumahnya. Mana ada yang bisa menghalangi gadis itu untuk berbuat semaunya.

"Sepupumu yang cantik itu ya?" sela Ulquiorra yang duduk di depannya sambil membaca-baca dokumen kantor yang berserakan di atas meja Rukia.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik?" sindir Rukia.

"Dia memang jauh lebih menarik daripada dirimu ya..."

"Maaf saja kalau aku memang tidak menarik." Kali ini Rukia kesal. Tidak biasanya dia melontarkan kata-kata menyebalkan begitu. Tapi lawan bicaranya terus memancingnya untuk bicara tidak enak begitu.

"Pergi saja besok. Kau juga butuh refreshing kan? Sudah dua hari kau lembur dan bekerja keras."

"Ehh? Tapi... pekerjaanku masih banyak. Aku juga belum membaca separuh tumpukan lagi soal―"

"Kalau dipakai terlalu banyak dan terlalu lama, otakmu itu bisa jadi bodoh tahu. Pergi saja besok. Pasti ada hal menarik..."

Rukia tak mengerti. Katanya dia tidak boleh mempermalukan kakeknya? Lalu kenapa Ulquiorra menyuruhnya membolos begitu? Tidak benar ini. Yah... betul juga sih. Dia butuh refreshing sejenak. Otaknya memang sudah kelihatan lelah karena sudah dua hari ini dia membaca dokumen sialan itu tanpa henti. Pasti matanya bengkak karena kurang tidur.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi Nona GM... kau memang sibuk sekali ya? Bahkan sepupup cantikmu ini sampai tidak kau hiraukan..."

Begitulah pagi ini. Dengan jurus merayu ampuh miliknya, dia berhasil membujuk kakek Ginrei untuk memperbolehkan Rukia ikut jalan dengannya hari ini. Dan untungnya itu berhasil. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau kakek itu menyukai Senna. Yah siapa juga sih yang tidak suka gadis ini? Cantik, menarik dan menyenangkan. Andai saja Rukia bisa bertingkah seperti Senna. Tapi sepertinya Senna memang terlahir untuk jadi gadis seperti itu. Keluarga yang hangat yang bisa membentuk karakter Senna yang begini menyenangkan. Lalu Rukia? Ugh! Jangan dibahas!

"Jangan meledekku. Ini karena kakek. Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku pergi? Bukankah kau sibuk?"

"Huh! Aku juga punya hari libur. Setidaknya seperti hari ini. Serius kau tidak ingat hari apa ini?"

"Tidak."

Rukia begitu lelah karena pekerjaannya. Dan jujur saja, dia tak punya waktu untuk mengingat sesuatu untuk saat ini. Rasanya otaknya jadi menguap kalau mau dipakai bekerja lagi. Seandainya dia punya otak cadangan, tentu saja Rukia tak akan selelah ini.

"Hari ini tanggal 15 Juli. Sungguh tak ada yang kau ingat?" tanya Senna lagi sambil terus memacu sedan merahnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"15 Juli? Memangnya ada―"

"Hmm! Kebanyakan bekerja jadi otakmu sudah sepayah itu ya? Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau kau juga lupa mengucapkan selamat."

Rukia benar-benar lupa. Kalau ini ulang tahun Ichigo! Padahal Ichigo sendiri tidak pernah lupa ulang tahun Rukia. Argh! Bagaimana ini...?

Rukia menjambak rambutnya karena kesal dan berteriak tertahan. Pasti Ichigo marah padanya. Huh! Dasar kau Rukia bodoh!

"Hei... tenang saja. Jangan frustasi begitu. Jadikan saja ini kejutan untuknya. Kenapa kau begitu sih... ayolah sekarang kita cari kado saja untuknya. Ok?"

Rukia menurut pada Senna. Apapun yang Senna katakan Rukia hanya ingin menurutinya saja. Yah. Menurutinya saja. Paling tidak kalau ada Senna semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Senna dan Rukia memasuki mall dan mulai menjelajah isinya. Semua mata tampak fokus memandangi Senna. Tentu saja. Model terkenal masuk ke sini. Siapa juga yang tidak terpesona. Puluhan pasang mata laki-laki terarah untuknya. Senna bahkan tidak peduli. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa untuk bersikap begitu anggun di depan banyak orang. Yayaya mana mungkin juga seorang Senna bisa bersikap aneh kan? Apalagi di depan umum.

Senna berkeliling dari satu counter ke counter lain untuk melihat baju dan sepatu. Rukia juga ikut sih, dan memikirkan kado apa yang cocok untuk kekasihnya itu. Soal baju dan sepatu, Ichigo sudah punya banyak. Rukia ingin hadiahnya berkesan dan unik. Tapi apa?

Apa yang biasanya pasti akan dipakai seorang pria? Duh... kalau biasanya, Ichigo tak pernah ingin kado apapun dari Rukia. Cukup makan malam berdua dan menghabiskan waktu saja sudah membuat Ichigo senang bukan main. Ichigo bilang dia tak perlu kado apapun selama Rukia di sampingnya. Tapi kali ini Rukia ingin memberikannya kado sebagai permohonan maaf karena sempat lupa. Sungguh pekerjaannya sudah membuatnya jadi kekasih yang buruk!

Rukia berhenti di counter perhiasan. Senna sedikit melangkah duluan tadi.

Mata Rukia terpaku pada sebuah liontin berbentuk bulan sabit polos itu. Tanpa sadar, Rukia menggenggam liontin matahari miliknya yang selama ini tidak pernah dilepasnya barang sedetikpun. Kemanapun dan apapun yang Rukia lakukan, dia tak pernah menanggalkan harta berharga ini. Bukankah temannya matahari adalah bulan?

Sama-sama cahaya bukan? Di siang dan di malam hari. Juga...

"Beli saja! Bagus kok untuk Ichigo!" sela Senna tiba-tiba di samping Rukia.

"Ehh? Tapi... apa tidak terlalu feminin? Ini kan untuk... perempuan?" ujar Rukia menyadari bahwa dia sedari tadi ada di toko perhiasan. Dan memang kalung itu sedikit feminin. Dengan tali berwarna putih yang terbuat dari emas putih.

"Feminin? Kita bisa mengganti talinya. Kenapa? Kan yang penting liontinnya. Bukan talinya. Lagipula... itu cukup manis. Ichigo pasti lucu kalau dia memakai liontin itu. Hehehe..."

"Benarkah?" sekali lagi Rukia menggenggam liontin mataharinya.

"Hmm! Ehh... tunggu sebentar."

Senna merogoh tas tangannya dan mendapati ponselnya tengah berdering nyaring. Buru-buru Senna mengangkatnya.

"Ya Kak Kyouraku. Ada ap―APA! Berangkat? Ke Seoul? Apa-apaan Kakak ini! Kenapa baru kasih tahu sekarang? Apa? Satu jam lagi? Kakak sudah di bandara? Tunggu 10 menit!"

Senna menutup ponselnya. Mimik Rukia langsung berubah.

"Ada apa Senna? Seoul? Siapa yang mau ke..."

"Kak Kyouraku bilang mereka akan ke sana selama empat bulan! Cepat Rukia! Mereka satu jam lagi akan berangkat!"

Tak terasa wajah Rukia ingin menangis. Apakah ini alasannya kenapa Ichigo tidak menghubunginya? Karena dia mau pergi lagi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Padahal jarak dari mall tadi ke bandara adalah setengah jam. Tapi seorang Shihouin Senna bisa menempuhnya hanya 10 menit. Rukia tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana hebatnya gadis itu. Mungkin sebaiknya dia jadi pembalap saja. Tidak usah jadi model lagi.

Setelah menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu bandara, Rukia segera berlari masuk tanpa menunggu Senna lagi. Rukia berlari masuk untuk mencari kira-kira dimana kekasihnya itu ada. Rukia bahkan tak sempat untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Rasanya... sesak saja.

Bayangkan! Empat bulan katanya. Empat bulan! itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Mata Rukia sudah basah karena mengingat dia akan terpisah selama itu. Rasanya menyakitkan saja.

Disaat Rukia hampir putus asa, Rukia melihat sosok seorang pria yang tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa gadis itu tengah sibuk menyapa penggemarnya sambil memegang passport-nya. Kak Kyouraku juga sedikit kewalahan. Tapi untungnya petugas keamanan sudah menghentikan itu dan akhirnya Ichigo tinggal sendirian bersama kak Kyouraku. Mata mereka berdua saling menatap dari jauh. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Rukia berlari ke arah Ichigo dan langsung menubruknya.

"Ru... kia?" gumam Ichigo merasakan dirinya nyaris terhuyung ke belakang karena ditubruk dengan kencang begitu. Petugas keamanan nyaris saja akan menarik gadis itu pergi. Tapi buru-buru Kyouraku memberikan penjelasan dan membiarkan kedua insan itu berdua sejenak.

"Kau jahat! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku soal ini!" rengek Rukia sambil memukul-mukul dada Ichigo yang dia peluk. Tangisnya tak bisa dihentikan karena kekesalannya.

"Maaf. Aku... sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu lebih cepat. Tapi... kata Senna kau sangat sibuk karena... kau sudah masuk ke perusahaan kakekmu. Jadi..."

"Kau pikir itu alasan! Apa rencanamu kau akan memberitahuku tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan langsung pergi saja selama empat bulan? Kau sungguh jahat!" maki Rukia sambil menatap marah ke wajah pria tampan ini. Matanya sudah banjir karena menahan kekesalannya. Ichigo tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa dia membuat Rukia merasa begini sakit.

"Rukia... tenang dulu. Biar kujelas―"

"Kalau kau tidak mau melihatku lagi katakan padaku! Kalau kau benci karena aku tidak bisa menemuimu karena aku sibuk katakan padaku! Tapi jangan begini. Kau membuatku merasa―"

"Rukia! Tenang dulu. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau―"

"Karena kau mau pergi lama dan jauh! Kau pikir aku tidak cemas? Aku pikir aku―"

Makian Rukia berhenti total. Matanya membulat lebar kala kedua tangan Ichigo menangkup wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia. Ichigo tampak tak begitu peduli mereka jadi bahan tontonan. Ichigo menutup matanya merasakan lembutnya bibir kekasihnya ini dan wangi yang menguar dari rambut dan tubuhnya. Setelah mengecupnya lama, Ichigo menarik pinggang Rukia semakin dekat ke tubuhnya dan satu tangannya lagi menarik belakang leher Rukia untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ichigo semakin memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapat akses lebih. Ciuman mereka berubah jadi pagutan lembut ketika Ichigo mengulum bibir Rukia. Ada emosi tak terlihat dalam ciuman itu. Rukia memilih mencengkeram kaos di dada Ichigo. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram kaos itu begitu erat karena sensasi ciuman ini. Pagutan itu semakin bertambah setelah bibir Rukia sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kehangatan Ichigo. Beberapa saat waktu terasa berhenti hanya untuk mereka saja. Ichigo mengelus rambut hitam Rukia sambil tetap merasakan manisnya bibir mungil yang menggoda itu. Rasanya Ichigo sudah begitu lama merindukan rasa ini. Begitu lama rasanya mereka tidak melakukan ini. Tangis Rukia perlahan berhenti dan teredam begitu saja dalam ciuman lembut ini. Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya ketika nafas Rukia terasa terputus-putus di depan wajahnya. Wajah Rukia sudah memerah dan matanya masih terpejam dengan erat. Rukia mencoba untuk mendapatkan oksigennya kembali.

Ichigo langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Mendekapnya seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ichigo mengecup lembut puncak kepala gadis cantik itu.

"Maaf. Bukannya aku mau membuatmu begini kesal. Atau sengaja membuatmu marah. Aku hanya... tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan kepergianku ini. Apalagi... kau sibuk. Aku mengerti posisimu. Maafkan aku." Lirih Ichigo.

"Kalau kau mengerti maka jangan lagi seperti ini. Jangan lagi pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Kau tentu tahu... ada banyak mimpi buruk yang aku alami kalau kau pergi seperti ini. Dan aku―"

"Sst. Diamlah. Jangan berpikiran aneh lagi. Aku tidak suka kau panik begitu."

Rukia menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Kurosaki Ichigo. Sepertinya mereka memang lupa dimana mereka saat ini. Dan tentunya, Ichigo hanya tertawa menyadari orang-orang sudah berkerumun menyaksikan keintiman. Ditambah lagi Rukia yang sepertinya sadar mereka jadi bahan tontonan. Rukia lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih. Ohh... sungguh memalukan!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" teriak Rukia antusias.

Mereka kini duduk di bangku bandara menunggu pesawat Ichigo yang akan muncul 20 menit lagi. Senna dan Kyouraku sedang memesan minuman di kafe terdekat yang ada di bandara ini. Jadi tinggallan Rukia dan Ichigo yang duduk berdua di bangku ini. Ichigo masih melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Rukia.

"Ulang tahun?" ulang Ichigo.

"Dasar Ichigo bodoh! Kau lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri?" rutuk Rukia sambil memasang wajah meremehkan. Rukia begitu antusias memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak. aku bukannya lupa. Kupikir... itu besok. Rupanya hari ini ya? Lalu kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Biasanya kau selalu mengucapkannya tepat jam 12 malam."

"Hehehe... karena aku juga lupa." Kelit Rukia sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Bagus sekali. Kau marah-marah padaku tadi karena aku tidak bilang hari ini mau berangkat, rupanya kau lupa ulang tahunku ya! Dasar!" kata Ichigo sedikit jengkel sambil mencubit hidung mungil Rukia. Lalu dia tersenyum kecil karena Rukia mulai berontak. Rukia tak suka hidungnya dicubit begitu.

"Karena itu..." Rukia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas tangannya. Sebuah kotak biru tua. Kotak kecil itu dia serahkan pada Ichigo.

"Apa ini?" kata Ichigo seraya menerima kotak itu dan mengutak atiknya penasaran.

"Aku selama ini... belum pernah memberikanmu kado apapun selama ulang tahunmu."

"Kau sudah jadi kado yang bagus Rukia. Tidak perlu benda seperti ini."

"Karena itulah. Paling tidak... aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang mengingatkanmu padaku. Karena... kita selalu saja terpisah seperti ini."

Ichigo tersenyum nakal lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

Cup.

Kecupan itu begitu singkat sampai Rukia lupa kalau dia baru saja dicium lagi.

"Ichigo!" rutuk Rukia sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh menciummu?"

"Tidak boleh! Ini tempat umum tahu! Kau tidak malu?"

"Tidak. kenapa harus malu? Aku suka..."

"Ichigo!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Maafkan aku. Sekarang temani aku menunggu pesawat dan kau tidak boleh kemanapun sampai aku pergi."

Rukia memajukan bibirnya.

Sekarang mereka tengah menunggu pesawat yang akan membawa kekasihnya pergi jauh. Jujur saja. Rukia berharap pesawat itu tak pernah muncul dan tak akan membawa kekasihnya ini kemanapun. Dengan begitu... Rukia tak perlu merasa pedih setiap kali dia tak bisa bertemu Ichigo. Rasa pedih yang tak bisa dibayangkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia mengerjap matanya berulang kali. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena tiba-tiba bangku yang didudukinya serasa berjalan. Rukia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar itu.

"Hai! Sudah bangun?" sapanya.

"Senna? Loh... kenapa kita di sini? I-Ichigo? Dia..."

"Sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu. Dia pesan kalau kau menangis setelah dia pergi aku boleh memukulmu. Jadi kalau kau menangis sekarang, aku tak akan sungkan memukulmu!" ujar Senna bersemangat sambil tetap mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Su-sudah berangkat? Lalu... bagaimana aku..." suara Rukia bergetar. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis karena tidak melihat Ichigo pergi.

"Tadi sewaktu menunggu pesawat, kau tertidur di bahunya. Ichigo tak bisa membangunkanmu karena tahu kau pasti lelah sekali. Tapi beruntung... Ichigo terus berada di sampingmu sampai pesawatnya benar-benar akan berangkat. Dia juga menggendongmu masuk mobil ini. Ahh~ kalian begitu romantis. Aku jadi iri. Ichigo juga mencium keningmu lama sekali~. Sudah tampan, romantis pula. Beruntung sekali kau." Celoteh Senna.

Tanpa terasa air mata Rukia turun dengan deras. Pasti karena tadi dia sangat mengantuk karena sudah dua hari tidak tidur. Padahal dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Ichigo hingga dia masuk ke pesawat. Dia malah ketiduran di momen penting begini. Rukia tak bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Rukia memang bodoh!

Bletak!

"Aww! Senna!" rutuk Rukia ketika kepalanya dijitak dengan keras oleh sepupunya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia menjitak kepala Rukia selagi dia menyetir.

"Aku sudah bilang, Ichigo pesan kalau kau menangis setelah dia pergi aku boleh memukulmu. Kau kira aku main-main? Huh! Sudah lama aku tidak memberikanmu didikan yang bagus kan?"

Rukia diam mendengar kata-kata Senna. Apakah maksud Ichigo... dia ingin agar Rukia tetap tegar dan tersenyum walau Ichigo tidak disampingnya saat ini?

"Tenanglah sepupuku sayang. Ichigo Cuma pergi empat bulan. kalau kau melewati empat bulan ini tanpa drama dan melankolis, kujamin tidak akan lama kok. Bahkan terkesan sangat singkat. Bayangkan saja Ichigo sedang syuting. Kau tidak akan merasa jauh darinya. Kau kan sudah punya ikatan dengannya?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hoo... selera Rukia-chan bagus juga ya..." ujar Kyouraku begitu melihat Ichigo membuka kotak biru tua itu.

Hanya lima menit Ichigo dan Rukia tak bicara, tapi gadis itu sudah jatuh tertidur di bahunya. Kelihatannya dia begitu lelah. Menurut Senna dia sangat sibuk dua hari lalu. Bahkan sampai tidak tidur. Maunya Ichigo dia melihat Rukia menunggunya hingga ke pesawat. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Ichigo jadi tidak tega membangunkannya.

Dan kini... dia bisa melihat sebuah kalung dengan tali berwarna hitam dan liontin bulan sabit polos ini. Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya lalu mengambil kalung itu untuk segera dipakainya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo pada Kyouraku setelah memakai kalung itu.

"Cocok. Kau jadi terlihat cocok dengan kalung itu. Jadi... ini ya ikatan yang Senna katakan itu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa kau... bilang? Siapa... pemuda itu?" ulang Ginrei yang merasa tubuhnya mau limbung begitu saja.

Hari ini orang suruhannya itu sudah menemukan informasi mengenai pria yang berdansa dengan cucunya saat pesta penyambutan Rukia itu. Dan mendengar itu...

"Dia anak dari Mafia kelas kakap yang dulu sempat jadi incaran polisi dunia. Tapi sekarang, sejak anaknya jadi artis dan terkenal, mafia itu menghentikkan aksinya dan menjalani bisnisnya dengan bersih. Dia tidak ingin media tahu bahwa anaknya ternyata putra seorang mafia." Jelas orang suruhannya itu.

"Dan mafia itu... adalah mafia yang pernah jadi target dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Putra Tuan Besar. Dia juga yang membantai seluruh anggota keluarga Kuchiki Byakuya. Dan putra dari Kurosaki Isshin, mafia itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Artis terkenal yang menjalin hubungan spesial dengan cucu Tuan Besar. Dan sepertinya itu bukan hubungan biasa. Mereka terlihat cukup dekat. Media bahkan sempat mengabarkan kalau Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki kekasih, seorang gadis biasa. Dan tak salah lagi gadis yang dimaksud itu adalah... Nona Kuchiki Rukia." Sambungnya lagi.

Ginrei terduduk di kursinya menyadari fakta penting itu.

"Cucuku... cucuku... bagaimana mungkin... lalu... apa Rukia tahu siapa artis itu?"

"Ya. Nona Rukia, tampaknya sudah mengetahui itu. Menurut info yang kami dapatkan, Nona Rukia sempat bertemu dengan Kurosaki Isshin beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Tidak masuk akal! Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu! Pasti artis itu! Pasti artis itu yang menghasut cucuku. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Lalu dimana dia?"

"Kurosaki Isshin saat ini tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Amerika. Dan itu sudah berlalu dua bulan. sedangkan putranya, hari ini baru akan memulai perjalanan ke Seoul selama empat bulan."

"Bagus. Cucuku berarti tidak akan bertemu pria sialan itu. Aku bisa menyiapkan rencanaku. Kau boleh pergi."

Ulquiorra terdiam menguping pembicaraan itu. Bukan tanpa maksud dia mengupingnya. Entah kenapa mendadak Ginrei tak lagi menanyakan apapun padanya soal hubungan Rukia dan kekasihnya itu. Ini... bisa gawat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ok deh makasih udah yang review... saya jadi semangat buat terus mengupdate cerita ini walau kayaknya munculnya kapan-kapan gitu yaa..? hehehe

Special thanks banget buat yang udah review dan baca fic abal ini...

balas review dulu...

Rukia Yagami : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update walo gak kilat. hehehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... nih udah update. gimana yang pertama? aneh gak? itu fic pertama saya. agak malu kalo masiih ada yang baca lagi. hehehehehe

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa kok. wajar kalo gak ada yang tahu. hehehehe wah... jadi tersanjung nih dibaca bela-belain begitu. hehehe nih udah update...

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... heheh iya kok ini dilanjut. gak tega juga gak dilanjut heheheh. apa chap ini udah mulai greget? saya mau cepet selesei aja deh. biar gak ribet. hohohohohoh...

Dewi Anggara Manis : makasih udah review senpai... heheeh gak papa senpai. saya seneng kok masih ada yang mau baca. makasih semangatnya... hehe nih udah update loh...

Yukko Orizawa : makasih udah review Yukko... hehehe kayaknya gak bakal deh si kakek ngerestuin. susah tuh. hehehhee Senna emang gitu. diakan serba bisa. hohohoho

nahh udah dibales. seperti biasa... ayo yang udah baca wajib review yaa... penyemangat bagi author itu adalah review...

Jaa Nee!


End file.
